The World Hates Us
by sweet16994
Summary: Bella Swan returns to Forks after leaving because Edward cheated on her. When she finally forgives him, the world is determined to keep them apart. Will they be able to work against the world to stay together? Is it worth it? AH BXE
1. Watch You burn

**I feel I don't really need to add in the story who Bella is because if you're reading this than you more than likely have read the book. But, background details: Bella's 16, junior (skipped a grade), her mom, Renee, never met Phil and Charlie…is Charlie. Bella IS NOT a klutz. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but please just bear with me. Thanks and enjoy!**

****The part of the story that Edward cheated on Bella and she wants revenge is thanks to MeheartEc. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared angrily at the wall. I was being forced to move to Forks. The first time I went willingly. Now it was a different story. _I _had a story.

I had dated the infamous, handsome, charming, attractive Edward Cullen. We were totally happy. In perfect bliss.

But now it was a totally different story. I was being forced to move back to Forks because my mom had 'business' to attend to. She never told me her job.

She would always say that it brought us good money, so why should I care?

It had been one year since I last seen…him, (A/N: referring to Edward) the love- no no!

I can't think like that.

The EX-love of my life.

With his sparkling, emerald green eyes that I could just stare into for eternity, his bronze hair that he would always run a hand through, or the perfectly chiseled face that I just

loved to trace with-

_No Bella! Stop!_

I remembered the day that we had first declared our love for each other.

I knew it was true love…I still do. God, what's wrong with me?

Of course it wasn't. It was merely puppy love. That's it!

My best friend Katelyn says I'm in denial. Whatever. I'm moving, never to see her again. She was always so..stubborn

My mind, being the annoying thing that it was, reminded me once again of the emerald green eyes of Edward when I looked at the emerald ring I always wore.

Once again, I remembered the first day we declared our love for each other.

_We were at the park, watching the fireworks explode in blues, greens, reds and yellows. It was the Fourth of July. _

"_Are you cold love?" Edward asked me in his melodic voice. _

_I nodded and snuggled closer into him. We had been going out for three months by then. But it seemed as if we had known each other forever. We were made for each other. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer if that was even possible. _

_I sighed into his hard, marble chest. I had never felt safer, even though Charlie was police chief of the town. _

"_Bella love, I think we should go now, or else your father will have my head." _

_I growled. If my father even laid a hand on Edward, I would, I would… I didn't know what I would do, but I knew it would be drastic._

_As if reading my mind, Edward laughed. _

"_Relax love. Your father would never do anything to hurt me." _

_I barely heard him. I was still listening to his wonderful laughter in my ears. _

_I knew I was falling in love with him. Hell, I might already be in love. He was the perfect gentleman. _

"_Mhhmmm….." _

"_What is it love?" Edward asked, curious as always. _

"_Oh…um..nothing." I stuttered, lying. I didn't want to scare him off already by saying I loved him. _

"_Of course Bella. You can tell me anything. You trust me, right?" and he turned my head so I was looking directly into his green eyes. _

"_Of course! Of course I trust you Edward." I exclaimed, surprised he would even consider the thought that I didn't trust him. I trusted him with my life. _

"_Bella." He said, not letting it go. _

_I took in a deep breath. _

"_I'll tell you when I'm ready. You're right, we should go now. It's getting late." I said, standing up. _

"_Okay, if you're sure." Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye, probably wondering if I was crazy. _

_When we arrived in front of my street, he opened my door for me and pulled me out. We walked up to the front door before he pulled me into an embrace in his arms. It started to rain. _

"_Mmmmm…" Edward moaned. "You smell so good in the rain." _

"_umm..thanks?" _

"_it's a compliment love." He inhaled heavily again. _

_He whispered something so quietly that I couldn't understand it. _

"_Hmm? What was that Edward?" I asked. _

"_OH,..um..nothing. Nothing to worry about love."_

_He seemed nervous. That was a first. _

"_Tell me. You trust me, right?" I said, using his own words against him. _

"_Of course Bella. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Damn, he used my words against me. _

_I pouted. _

"_Fine, I'll tell you. You know I can't resist giving you anything when you use that face." Edward said. "I just don't want to scare you away."_

"_Nothing you say could ever scare me away Edward." I whispered. _

_He sighed, his eyes distant. Then they snapped to my face. _

"_Ever since you've moved here, my life has been wonderful. Perfect. I know we've only been going out for a few months…but….I think I'm in love with you Isabella. No, wait." _

_My heart __dropped. I fought to keep the tears back. _

" _I know I'm in love with you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He stated, confident now. My heart was flying now. He loved me! He loved plain old me! This beautiful god finally said the words_

_I thought he would never say. _

"_I love you too Edward." I whispered into the air. _

_He smiled and kissed me forcefully just as it started to rain harder. He pulled away. _

"_You should go in now. I don't want you catching a cold." _

_I sighed, and nodded. I knew he was right. _

"_Bye Edward. See you tomorrow. I love you." I smiled. _

"_I love you too." He smiled then opened my front door for me. _

"_Was the door unlocked?" I asked. _

"_No. I used the key from under the eave. I watch you do it all the time." He said with a smile. _

_We both knew he was lying. The door was always unlocked because Charlie always left it unlocked when he was home. __Tonight, he was at work because on the 4__th__ of July, people tended to_

_drink. _

_I laughed, shaking my head. _

"_Bye Edward. Love you." And I walked inside. _

I dreaded going back to Forks now more than ever. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

I could make good use of my time back in Forks. Get revenge on Edward for the pain he caused me by kissing that slut Lauren.

_I was in my room, on facebook. There was a picture posted of the two kissing. Not only did he have to cheat on me, he had to flaunt it to the whole world too. _

_I got so many postings on my wall saying how sorry they felt for me. I completely broke down. I wrote on his wall, "I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!!" and much more colorful sentences after_

_that. Then I broke up with him on my relationship status and deleted my facebook. _

_My life felt so ruined then. I called my mom and asked if I could move back in with her. I only left because she had met some guy and wanted time with him. It didn't work out. Neither of us_

_had gotten our happy ending._

I snapped out of it when my mom called me downstairs.

"Bella honey! Are you ready? We need to get you on the plane to Forks!"

I ran down the stairs, excited for the trip to Forks. I was smiling widely. My mom looked at me, instantly suspicious.

"Is something…wrong? What's up Isabella?" she used my full name. I was in trouble. For nothing.

"nothing mom. Just excited to see Alice again." My best friend. Unfortunately, Edward's little sister. I had to leave her when I fled Forks.

When we arrived at the airport, my mom kissed before her running off to her flight at gate 16. I smiled. I had a whole 3 hours to plan my revenge. This was going to be good.

**

* * *

  
So what do you think? Shoud I continue? **

**I dont want to be the type who demands reviews, but I dont want to spend so much time writing this if it's not going to be appreciated. So...lets aim for...3 reviews!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading this!!**

**-sweet16994**


	2. i don't speak slut

**Chapter 2: I don't Speak Slut**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got four! So I was going to email a excerpt from the chapter to those who reviewed, but I was in such a good mood because I had just written (but still need to type it) up to chapter 8!! So I decided to just post chapter 2!!! **

**My reviewers were: .28, twilite addict, Princess of drama, and Twilighters13. Thank you so much!**

_When we arrived at the airport, my mom kissed before her running off to her flight at gate 16. I smiled. I had a whole 3 hours to plan my revenge. This was going to be good._

* * *

I stepped out of plane, feeling like a new woman. And I had to be. I was going to be the woman that Edward regretted throwing away by cheating on her with some skank.

My father was standing by the gate, tense and nervous. I wondered why. He knew of what happened with Edward. And he had to take Edward's side about it too. Probably something to

do with the fact that they were men and could understand one another's in ability to stick with one girl. That's why my mom left Charlie. He cheated on her.

"Hey dad. How've you been?" I asked after dropping my bag by my feet.

"Good good. You?" he still seemed nervous. I frowned.

"I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about you. You're sweating bullets."

"oh don't worry about your old man." He smiled weakly. I raised my eyebrows. Something big was up.

But I pretended I didn't notice and we started walking towards the cruiser. When I fled Forks, I had left most of my stuff in my room, so my carry-on was my only bag; my laptop and

sweatshirt took up most of the room in the bag.

The ride home was quiet. I looked out the window and held back a groan. It was green. Completely and totally green. Leaves. Grass. Bushes. Tree trunks.

A pair of green eyes came to mind. This time I did groan. No matter how hard I tried, HE always came back into my thoughts, an unwelcome…thing.

"What's wrong honey?" Charlie asked, playing the role of the concerned parent.

"Just thinking of why I left this hell hole." I muttered. I was still pretty mad at Charlie for taking Edward's side, mad at Edward for cheating on me, mad at my mom for making me come

back, and mad at myself for trusting Edward.

Renee was always telling me that men only thought of one thing-sex. Edward probably only wanted to get into my pants. And I was probably taking too long, so he found someone else

to…relieve the tension in.

I sighed. I wondered if it was my fault for losing Edward. My eyes brimmed with tears. When we pulled up to the house, I jumped out of the car, unlocked the door and rushed up to my

room where I cried my eyes out. My father either didn't notice or chose to ignore. Whichever, I was thankful.

"Oh honey? School starts tomorrow…" Charlie called up to my room.

Great. Just great. I got to spend my first full day in this place at school. Exactly where I wanted to be. With Edward. And Jessica (Lauren's best friend. She was the one person who wrote

on my wall that day: "Congratulations whore. We knew you could never keep Edward. It's your fault you lost him."). And of course, my favorite person in the whole wide world, Lauren. Not.

When I woke up, it was 7:15. School started at 8:30. I got up and searched through the kitchen. There was absolutely NO food. Great. I'd just wait until lunch to eat. I wasn't hungry anyway.

I brushed my teeth and tried to find a decent outfit. I would need to go shopping with the little pixie, Alice. I mentally winced. I can't believe I just thought that.

I found a mini skirt that really showed off my legs. I put on a off the shoulder, black top with a slightly dipped front that barely showed off my cleavage. I found the one pair of two-inch

heels that I had worn to a dance with Edward. I mentally cringed.

I couldn't believe I still wasn't over him. But someone as kind, intelligent, handsome

Bella! Bella! Stop! You're going to show him what real pain is. My conscious shouted at me. I nodded and strutted into my bathroom.

I let my hair stay down, but put on a little mascara and lip gloss. And then I smiled. The girl looking back at me was hot. She was confident, not too slutty, and practically demanding guys

to bend down and kiss the very ground she stood on. She only wanted one guy doing that though. And that would be Edward Cullen.

I looked at my phone and cursed. It was 8:15. I ran outside to my truck and was prepared to speed (well, as fast as my decrepit car could speed) towards school. It was a 10 minute ride, but I needed to get my time table.

But I stopped when I saw someone walking out the front door of the house across the street. Actually, it was a mansion. But same thing. No one ever lived there. But when I saw flash of

bronze hair, I jumped into my truck, revved the engine and rushed off towards school, taking the long route.

I could feel my eyes starting to burn, but I fought them. I needed to be strong. I needed to be the girl that no one could reject. When I arrived, I headed straight towards the office. I

looked at my timetable and sighed. All new teachers, some I had never heard of. I guess Forks changed more than I thought it could in one year.

When I got to my locker, a saw some blond slut practically riding some unknown man. I wouldn't have minded if it _wasn't against my locker._ Now I would have slut slobber on it. Ew.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me. Excuse me!" this obviously wasn't working.

"Hey whore! Yeah you, the slut humping the idiot against my locker. Mind moving somewhere else?" This caught their attention. They both glared at me.

I was met by a pair of grey eyes and a pair of green ones. Stunningly green ones. The exact same ones that I saw in every dream. Every time I closed my eyes. I could feel my eyes filling

up again. I was seriously considering running. But then I remembered my task. Make Edward Cullen pay.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah you heard me. Move!"

The blonde girl snorted. "Sorry freak. Come on Edward. Let's go do it by my locker." Edward ignored her and simply stared at me.

"Bitch! What did you do to my boyfriend?!" she shouted.

"Bella? Bella? Is that…is that you?" Edward whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. I don't speak slut." I said harshly before stalking off to my first class. I didn't need to go to my locker. Just like I didn't need Edward.

"Come on baby. We only have three more minutes of make-out time!" I heard the girl squeal. I rolled my eyes again. But I was surprised when I heard footsteps behind.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and threw the hand off.

"What do you want Edward?" I spat at him. He flinched back from the venom in them.

"Bella! I didn't know you were coming back!" he said.

"Yea, well now you do."

"Eddie! Come back!" I heard the slut behind us wail.

"Hold on Tanya!" he yelled back to her. She was shocked. I almost laughed.

"Bella. We really need to talk about what happened last year. I think that we didn't leave off on the right note and I—" I cut him off.

"Save your breath Edward. I don't forgive. I doubt I ever will." I looked behind him to see a seething Tanya. "You should probably get back to your whore now." And then I walked away.

I could almost feel his pain radiating from him. That's how close we were. Note the _were_. Not the 'still are.' My mind wouldn't listen to me! What was wrong with me?!

Well, if he thought that was harsh, then he had a lot in store for him.

**okay so all i need to do is type of the....6 other chapters!!!**

**and do hw.....**

**pls review!!! lets aim for...7!!**


	3. who are you?

**i wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but i thought 'what the heck, may as well do it today'**

**In the last chapter i forgot the disclaimer. sorry stephanie!!**

**disclaimer: all character belong to stephanie meyer**

**ahh....feel much better now**

**thanks to my all of my reviewers!!!**

_My mind wouldn't listen to me! What was wrong with me?!_

_Well, if he thought that was harsh, then he had a lot in store for him._

**Chapter 3: Who Are You?**

APOV

Finally! It was lunch and I wanted to know if the rumors that Bella was back were true. She only left because my brother had been so kind as to cheat on her.

It took forever to finally hook them up and then get them to finally admit their feelings for each other. Then he had to go and post the freaking picture of him and Lauren on facebook.

The nerve of him! Bella deleted her facebook, got a new phone, and moved, so I never saw her again. Life sucks.

But if my best friend is back, then it she was in store for a long overdue shopping trip!

When I sat down at the table, Edward was making out with his girlfriend, Tanya. He turned into a shy, quiet guy after Bella left. Totally anti-social. So I was so desperate that I hooked

him up with Tanya, the town slut. At least he seemed happy. I snorted. Of course he was. This whore with size D boobs was practically having sex with him on the lunch table.

Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. Probably doing something that I wouldn't want to see in the janitor's closet. I shuddered at the thought of walking in on them. Again.

And finally, my loved. Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. I took his hand and plopped down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and

straddled him.

Bella and the fact that everyone in the cafeteria completely escaped my mind. I started kissing him on the lips forcefully. He was such a good kisser!

Someone cleared their throat. I ignored them. Jasper was so much more important. They cleared their throat again. I turned to glare at them.

"Can't you see that I'm a little busy?" I snapped.

"Yes, I can see that. So can everyone else in the cafeteria." A tall, beautiful girl replied. She could give Rosalie a run for her money!

Then I noticed who it was.

"BELLA!" I screeched.

I jumped off Jasper's lap and hugged her in a chokehold. I was so glad that my best friend was back! In my arms!

"Hello Alice." Bella smirked.

I hugged her tighter.

"Can't breathe Alice!" she choked out. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Now now Alice. You wouldn't want to kill her with your welcome back hung, now would you?" Emmett said, appearing from nowhere.

"That's your job Emmett." I retorted.

But I let go. I looked over her outfit. She was wearing a cute denim mini skirt-something the old Bella would never wear- and a V-necked shirt. Wow. I guess Bella changed in…wherever

she was. At least her fashion sense had improved.

"Oh my god Bella! We totally have to go shopping! Though you do look pretty hot right now! Emmett! Where's Rosalie? Rosalie totally needs to see her best friend back!" (A/N Rosalie

likes Bella in this story. deal with it…)

Then I noticed everyone's stares. Well, at least Edward's. He was staring at Bella with his mouth wide open. Uh-oh. Bella was going to be embarrassed. And probably pissed, like she

was whenever any guy stared at her. But this wasn't just any guy- it was Edward. The guy who broke her heart.

"Uh hi Edward. I saw you this morning, but apparently you've forgotten what I was wearing already. Since when did you get so stupid?" Bella snapped. Wow again. I guess she was still

really pissed about what Edward did to her. Then again, so was I. It was his fault that she moved.

There was an awkward silence. Then Tanya started making out with Edward again.

I turned to Bella.

"So Alice, when do you want to go shopping?" Did she really just ask me that? Who was she? All I knew was that something was up. And I was going to find out.

EPOV

Wow. I just noticed what Bella was wearing. And she looked hot. And thought I was a total retard. Bus she was still hung up over what happened a year ago. She wouldn't believe me

when I said that Lauren attacked me and that Jessica had taken the picture. And then hacked onto my facebook and posted the picture. Then again, thinking over the explanation I

wouldn't believe it either. I sighed and pushed Tanya off just as Bella and Alice were leaving in search of Rosalie. I couldn't help as my eyes were drawn to Bella's hips and the way they

swayed back and forth…

"Aw come on Eddie-poo!" Tanya whined. I almost growled at her. She knew I hated that nickname.

Instead, I shook my head and got up, heading towards the door. I never really liked Tanya; she was just something to occupy my time with. I was using her. But I knew that Alice had set

us up. And I only asked Tanya out because I knew that my moping around was hurting my family.

I was going to have to end it with her. I needed to get Bella back. No matter the cost.

* * *

**wowzers! bella changed!!!**

**thanks for reading! lets aim for 15 reviews!**

**are there many spelling mistakes? i dont know if i want to apply for a beta because then id worry that im a schedule to send them the chapters and im not really good with that kind of **

**thing.... but if youre having any trouble reading the story because of bad spelling, im willing to apply for a beta. anything for my readers :)**

**oh and if u review i'll give u a preview from chapter 4 or chapter 5 c ing how i have a preview from chapter 4 below :)**

**preview from chapter 4: **

_"Nnnooo. NO! Alice just drop it! I never wanted to come back to this hell hole in the first place! My mother forced me to! If it was my choice, I'd stay back my home!" she exploded. _

_That hurt. She never wanted to come back._

**-Sweet16994**


	4. bat out of hell

**Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed: appirates, .28, aamayzaintwilight2, xmillyx5 (cough cough), XxRosalinexX, Pixiemaster34**

**give a big hand to aamayzaintwilight2 because she went to...many measures to get this up! lol.**

**oh and thanks so much to those of you who added me to story alert/author alert of favorite story/favorite author!! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 4: Bat Out of Hell**

_I needed to get Bella back. No matter the cost._

BPOV

Alice and I were walking out the cafeteria doors. I could feel the eyes watching us. I pretended to like the attention. If Edward was going to go down, step one would be making him jealous.

Alice was looking at me suspiciously as if something was up. And I guess that something _was _up.

Once we were outside, Alice started to talk at full speed. I had trouble understanding all the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh my god Bella! Rosalie's going to freak that you're back! WE were just talking about you the other day…" she babbled on and on and on. I tuned her out.

But then Alice said something that I knew was expecting an answer. Crap what did she just say? The pixie was almost to the point of tapping her foot. I bet she would already if we weren't walking. I sighed.

"Hmm? Sorry Alice. I didn't quite catch that."

She scowled before smirking at me. She only smiled like that when she knew something. Something big or something bad. This could not be good.

"So Bell, did you see the way Edward was looking at you?" I grimaced. I was right. This wasn't good.

"Nnn-nooo." I stuttered. Shoot, she was going to know I was lying!

"Ha! I knew it! You like him!" she shouted.

How the hell did she make the connection so quickly?! My mouth dropped. _I_ liked _him_? _Edward_ Cullen?! He cheated on me! I hated him!

_If you don't like him anymore, then why are you working so hard to make him jealous? To make him pay?_ my conscious put in. Ugh, I liked him.

"Fine you win this one Alice. But he's obviously moved on. And so have i." Alice raised her eyebrows in doubt. "I'm working on moving on." I corrected.

"It's been a whole year Bella. You're not going to move on easily Bella. It's so obvious this is true love!"

She did not just say that. If it was so true then why did he cheat on me?

APOV

Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. Bella looked ready to explode.

But I was doing this for my brother and my best friend. I knew he still loved her. And that he was just trying to seem normal by going out with Tanya. What normal man could resist her? Edward. But her gave the appearance of normality and went out with her.

I needed Bella and Edward back together though. It just seemed so..so right.

So I'd then have to actually believe Edward's story that Lauren attacked him if I want Bella to. This was going to be hard.

Edward was attacked by Lauren who then took a picture, hacked onto his facebook and posted it. Got it. Not.

I was never going to believe Edward unless I truly tried talking to and understanding him. The whole family still talked to him, but also held the fact that Bella left because of him against him.

"Bella! Edward was telling the truth when he said Lauren attacked him." I lied through my teeth. But I knew that Bella trusted me, so if I trusted Edward, she trusted Edward.

"If he just admitted the truth that he wanted to break up, then I would have been…more okay. But he had to make up the typical male lie. 'She attacked me.' Just the thought of Edward makes me shiver." She shuddered.

"If that was so, then you'd always be shuddering. I know you dream of him. And think of him all the time. And see his face every time you close your eyes." I was blindly guessing. I was just describing me and Jasper. But I was watching her response.

"Nnnooo. NO! Alice just drop it! I never wanted to come back to this hell hole in the first place! My mother forced me to! If it was my choice, I'd stay back my home!" she exploded.

That hurt. She never wanted to come back. But I kept my cool.

"Oh where'd you live before? We kinda lost touch after you left." She was shocked. I held back my snicker. She wasn't expecting such a cool reply after her explosion.

"Phoenix. I lived in Phoenix." She muttered. I smiled. She got over her temper very quickly.

We walked towards the science building, where we had biology together. It was an unspoken agreement to give up looking for Rosalie. Emmett was probably back wither doing God knows what.

I walked with Bella into biology and sat next to her. The teacher arrived shortly after.

Where was Edward? He had this class with us. Then an idea popped into my head. I smiled to myself. Mr. Miller started lecturing the class on something unimportant. Then the door flew open and a flustered looking Edward came into view. Ahh there he was!

EPOV

I just broke up with Tanya, forcing me to deal with a tearful girl and her posse. But I didn't feel bad about it. We were using each other. We didn't like each other.

My eyes fell to Mr. Miller who simply waved me to an empty seat. Hmm now we had an uneven number of tables. **(A/N: it's like a group of partner's per table, odd number of students)**.

I looked around and my heart stopped. There was my personal angel Bella. Sitting next to Alice.

Alice was whispering something to Bella, who was shaking her head, the blood rising to her cheeks. I still loved her blush.

I took my seat and watched them. Bella said something to Alice exactly as Mr. Miller looked their way. Mr. Miller was an awful teacher who hated kids and hated teaching.

"Ms. Swan! Just because you are a new student, don't expect to have special treatment. Move next to…ah Edward Cullen! Now!" he commanded when she hesitated.

She scowled and I held back a grin. Alice winked at me, giving me a thumbs up before facing the teacher again. It was so obvious that she had planned this out. I loved my pixie like scheming sister. Bella plopped down next to me and moved her chair as far away from me as possible. When her hair moved, I smelled a sweet smell permeate the air.

I inhaled deeply and smiled. She smelled so good!

"Mmmh Bella you smell so good!" I can't believe I just said that.

"It's Angel by Victoria's Secret." She replied before blushing. I smiled. She was an angel.

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped, her tone 180 degrees different than before.

Mr. Miller began saying something important. I could only tell because the class suddenly shifted forward.

"Now, some of you asked me about seating arrangements for this quarter. So now everyone will have assigned seats!" he began reading a list in alphabetical order of the person and their partner.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." He read.

"What?! No!" Bella protested. She was so hot when she was pissed!

"Ms. Swan! Just for that, you will be stuck with Mr. Cullen for the rest of the year. Now I suggest you be quiet!" Mr. Miller lashed out.

The girls glared (including Bella) glared at me, while I cheered inside. When the bell rang, Bella ran out like a bat out of hell.

**Thanks guys! Please review! Let's aim for..21 reviews or 6 reviews for this chapter :)**

_preview:__"This is your fault Edward. Stay away from me."_

**-Sweet16994**


	5. you hurt more than help

_Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _

aamayzaintwilight2, .28, pixiemaster34, xmillyx5, starburstsarah, pinkngreen234, girlwithwings2

and i apologize to all of aamayzaintwilight2's friends for being forced to read this. but i'm really glad you did!!

thank you very much aamayzaintwilight2 :)

_The girls glared (including Bella) glared at me, while I cheered inside. When the bell rang, Bella ran out like a bat out of hell. _

**Chapter 5: You hurt more than help**

I hated Mr. Miller with a passion now. Did he really need to make Edward my partner? Edward, of all people!

I blamed Alice. She said that I loved Edward still. I do not! Like is one thing._ Love_ is another. I mean, how could I love the handsome, intelligent gentleman who was now my partner for

science?

_Bella listen to yourself! You love him! Ever heard of the phrase forgive and forget?_ My conscience screamed at me.

I sighed. No! I don't love him. _Yet._ My conscience added. Let's make him pay first before we go making assumptions I said to my conscience.

Great just great. Now I was talking to myself.

I made my way into the dressing room and put down my stuff on a bench. I went outside to the coach, Coach Thorpe.

"Ah Ms. Swan. Welcome back! Here's your uniform and we are starting…tennis!"

He handed me the tacky blue and yellow uniform then redirected me to the changing room. As if I didn't know where it was.

"I just came from there genius," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. I hope he didn't catch that.

When I came out, I took a racket and waited where everyone else was.

"Oh my god Bella! I've like missed you like so like much like yea!" Jessica belted out at me.

"Oh my god Jessica! You still like talk like a retard like yea!" I retorted.

She looked confused then shut up. I smirked. Still as stupid as ever.

"Class! Now today we are starting tennis! Pair up with a partner." Everyone paired up with one of their friends. Mike Newton cam and asked me to be his partner. Before I could reply,

Jessica came up and dragged him away by his arm.

I didn't care. I never liked Mike Newton.

But then no one else was left. Yay I'm playing against myself. What fun. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Mr. Cullen! You're late!" Coach Thorpe boomed.

_Please please please say its Emmett Cullen_ I prayed

"Sorry coach. I was warming up in the locker room and lost track of time," a familiar velvety voice rang out.

Curses! I guess luck wasn't with me today.

"Yes yes of course Mr. Cullen. Now, you can be partners with… Ms. Swan!"

This cannot be happening to me.

"Yes yes. Now your partners will be your opponent. Begin!" Coach Thorpe clapped his hands.

"Well, howdy partner." Edward drawled. I merely scowled.

I took my place on the court opposite him.

"Serving!" (sorry I don't know the tennis lingo…) I served the ball over to him and enjoyed his shocked expression before he hit the ball back. We volleyed silently with each other, neither

of us missing the ball. Then I decided to bring it up a notch.

But Coach Thorpe began clapping and I looked up. Big mistake.

The ball came and hit me in the calf. Hard. If you've ever been hit by a moving tennis ball, then you'd know it hurt like a bitch.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted. Coach Thorpe frowned. "Sorry, excuse my French." I said sarcastically. Edward was wincing.

He began walking over, probably to help me up because I had sat down in pain. But I held my hand up in a 'stop' signal. I didn't want him in a fifty mile radius of me. Since that was never

going to happen, I wanted him as far away from me as possible.

"This is your fault Edward. Stay away from me."

He stopped and his eyes were sad. I wondered why. Wait no! I don't care about him!

"Bella you're hurt. You need to go to the nurse. I'll take you there."

"Yea I am hurt. You're the one who hurt me." I snapped and watched with satisfaction as these words hit home. "Anyway, you do more harm than help."

He turned and left with one last departing glance. I sighed. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

I was softening up to him. I knew it. I got up and hobbled to the changing room. When I got out, Alice and Rosalie were standing by the exit.

For once, Alice had a long face.

"Hey Rosalie. Long time no see."

"Hey Bella." She said quietly. Something was up. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion before walking to my truck. I hopped in and drove away without even saying goodbye.

EPOV

I wondered if what she said was true. Did I really hurt more than help?

She was a different person. I could see that. And since when was she good at tennis? Tennis was my sport.

I hopped into my Volvo and waited for the rest of my family to come. Emmett and Alice arrived with sad looks on their faces. What was up?

"Hey Alice, Emmett. What's wrong?"

"Bella's so…so….different. She's so full of anger Edward." Emmett said. I knew what he was implying. Was it my fault? Was that why she said 'you hurt more than help?'

'Is that what's wrong with you too Alice?" I asked, wearily.

Surprisingly, she smiled. "Nope. I just have good news but I know if I talk too much then I'm gona accidently spill the beans about this important thing so I'm sad that I can't talk about

this thing so that I--"

"That's enough Alice. We get it." I said. The ride back home was silent. We were all so absorbed in our own thoughts that we didn't notice the beat up truck in front of us.

BPOV

When I pulled up to my house, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. I stepped out and began to walk up to the door when I heard another car pull up across the street. A shiny silver Volvo.

I jumped into the house and watched them go into their house through a crack in the window drapes. A flash of bronze hair. A flash of curly brown hair. A flash of short, spiky black hair.

The Cullens.

* * *

ok so i get back from going out to dinner and i check my email, hoping for... 3 or 4 reviews. but boom! i have 21 msgs in my email!! and most were reviews!!

however, at this rate, ill be posting 3 chapters a day (aamayzaintwilight2 cough cough) so i've decided to changed my style. i have 21 reviews exactly (wow ur AMAZING aamayzaintwilight2) so im going to aim for... 40 reviews (haha emily try that!) by tuesday. whichever comes first :)

***sadistic laugher pointed toward emily

thanks so much for reading!!

-Sweet16994


	6. 6: new neighbors?

_**disclaimer: all characters and rights belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

**_thanks to my reviewers: _pixiemaster34, aamayzaintwilight2, starburstsarah, pinkngreen234, japhiayeo, ..Eyes.**

_A flash of bronze hair. A flash of curly brown hair. A flash of short, spiky black hair. The Cullens._

**Chapter 6: New neighbors?**

BPOV

The Cullens were my neighbors? Great. Now I lived across the street from the guy that I fell in love with and he ripped out my heart and made Emmett sit on it.

I started to make dinner- spaghetti with tomato basil sauce.

When I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside, I began to scowl. He had no right to keep the fact that the Cullens lived across the street.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that the Cullens had moved across the street?"

He froze and began to stutter. Did he really expect me not to find out? He probably never thought of it. Of what it would do to me.

"Well, honey, it was…it was to..to protect you?" it ended in a question. It's pretty obvious where I got my ability to lie from. Or my lack of one.

"Well, as your daughter who had her heart broken by the guy across the street, I think I had every right to know." I said, raising my voice.

"Well, honey you know Lauren attacked him. And Edward really is a kind, intelligent handsome you man." As if I didn't already know that. But I couldn't believe that Charlie was still siding with Edward.

"Whatever dad." I mumbled, still pissed.

"Honey, you know he didn't mean it even if did Lauren by choice. But I stick with my story that Edward was attacked. I saw it with my own eyes." Charlie continued.

(thought of ending it here…but didn't)

"What?!"

Did he really see what had happened and never told me? That could have saved me so much pain and time. Time with Edward.

"Well yeah honey. We, as in Esme, Carlisle and I, were going to surprise you with the fact that they were moving in across the street. So one day, I was walking outside to my cruiser. And I saw Edward walking by, probably to visit you. So he saw me and waved. I waved back and thought--"

"Dad. The story. I don't care what you thought. I want to know exactly what you saw." I knew it was a bit harsh, but I really pissed that he had kept this from me. Why hadn't he ever told me?

"Oh yes yes. So then I saw this red convertible drive up. And I thought "who is that?" so I watched. Lauren, the blonde girl, came out and started talking to Edward. Then Edward yelled

"I have a girlfriend Lauren! And I love her! Not you." (A/N: awwww) and then she jumped up and began kissing him. Then the brunette, Jessica, took the picture and they ran into the car

and drove off. When his family stopped talking to him-this is after you moved back to your mom, Renee- he would always come over here and we would talk. He was-is- like my own

son." Charlie finished.

I suddenly lost my appetite. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to my room." And I fled up the stairs.

**Thanks for reading! **

**i know its short! just hold on! i have to finish typing up the rest of chapter 7 then i'll post it today :)**

**pls review!**


	7. 7: betrayed

_He was-is- like my own son." Charlie finished. _

_I suddenly lost my appetite. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to my room." And I fled up the stairs. _

**Dislcaimer: All character and rights belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 7: Betrayed**

EPOV

Just knowing that the love of my life was across the street tortured me to no end. Suddenly we heard screaming from their house and I ached to go over and see what was the matter. Was my Bella okay?

But Carlisle and Esme persuaded me not to go over- it was none of my business. But I felt that anything to do with Bella was my business.

The week passed tortuously slow. Bella was still…different. However, she was quiet all the time. As if she was always in conflict with herself. I really wanted to ask her what was the matter, what was up. But I forced myself not to; I knew she wouldn't like that.

When Friday finally came around, Bella turned to me at the end of gym. She opened her mouth to speak just as Alice called her. Bella blushed and hurried out. I ached to hear her beautiful voice; I cursed Alice for her bad timing. Bella was finally going to talk to me. Then Alice had to ruing it by calling her. Great. Just great.

That night, while we were eating dinner, a knock came from the front door. Alice rushed to answer it. Was she expecting someone?

But then I hear sobbing from the front door, the reassuring voice of Alice, then the closing of the front door. When Alice came into view, Bella was on her arm sobbing uncontrollably. Alice excused herself from dinner and they started to go upstairs when Bella stopped.

"I'm in-interrupting your dinner. I-I'm so-or-ry." She sobbed out.

"Don't worry about it dear. Do you need anything?" Esme asked, very concerned. To her, Bella was one of her own children.

Bella shook her head before following Alice upstairs.

What was wrong with my angel? I was mad at whoever made her so upset. I wanted to strangle them. Feel their neck underneath my hands and watch them struggle for air, see how they liked being in pain. I knew Bella was in pain. I just didn't know why.

"Wow chill Edward. You look ready to strangle someone." Emmett said. He had no idea how badly I wanted to.

We ate in silence, all worried about Bella. But we knew Alice would take care of her. Esme got up and went into the kitchen; she was baking, like she did when she was upset. We heard a strangled sob from upstairs. I winced. I couldn't bear sitting here, unable to comfort my angel while she was in pain.

"Son, maybe you should go up and see if everything's okay." Carlisle said. I wanted to but knew I couldn't.

"Um…I think that we should let Alice handle this…I mean, Bella's still kinda mad at me…" I trailed off. No one could hold a grudge like Bella. But that was one of the reasons I loved her. God I loved her so much.

Awkward silence. Great. I guess they were still disappointed that we hadn't made up. I remembered when Bella first made her appearance back at school. Carlisle had taken me aside to talk to me.

"_Edward. Son. It's important that you make up with Bella. What you did to her…it's almost inexcusable. Or, what she believes you did to her." He still didn't believe. I understood that though. "She needs….to be at peace and…comfortable in this town." This was the first time I'd heard my father so..so uncomfortable. _

"_Of course sir. I'll get right on it. Only problem, she'll barely give me a second glance. And she kind of caught me and Tanya…making out on her locker." _

_Carlisle groaned. "Edward. Edward! Listen. I know that you still care about her. We all do. I just want her to be able to come back. She's like my own daughter Edward! Having her avoiding our house like the plague…it kills me." I didn't know he was so attached to Bella._

"_Dad, we don't know she's avoiding us." Carlisle raised his eyebrows. He was right. Bella used to come over to our house-when we lived 20 minutes away- every day for hours. _

"_Don't worry dad." I responded. He didn't need to worry. But I was. It was going to be heard to convince her to even talk to me. _

"_You two don't need to get back together. Just..just make up. Though I wish you would get back together…" he said the last sentence under his breath. _

_I nodded. I didn't want to disappoint my father. _

After dinner, Alice came down. She looked exhausted. We all looked at her expectantly. Esme came out of the kitchen and we all stared at her, waiting for an explanation. She didn't even notice. She just looked at me.

"Alice. What's wrong with Bella? Is she okay?"

"No. She's not okay Edward. Her mom's getting remarried after sending Bella here because of a 'business trip.'" Ouch.

"Oh. What's so bad about that?" Emmett asked. Always so naïve.

I smacked him upside the head. "She feels betrayed Emmett. Her mom sent her to the last place on Earth where she wanted to be. For 'business' and she ends up screwing some guy and getting engaged."

"Oh. Um..okay.." Emmett said stupidly. I sighed. He still didn't get it.

Alice just nodded her head to me before getting a blanket from the linen closet. She walked into her room and closed the door.

APOV

Poor Bella! But I was so glad that she was willing to come over to my hose even though Edward was here. She avoided him like the plague.

It was so obvious what her problem was. But the solution was not so obvious. I mean, her mom was happy right? She must be- people in love are usually happy.

But Bella and I were going to have a little girl talk before we went to bed.

"Bella? You feeling better? You should stay here tonight." I said.

To my surprise, she nodded.

"When Charlie heard, he went to the local bar. I guess he's still not over her." I nodded.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything'll be okay."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Perfect. She was stable now. I smiled. Time for the questioning to begin.

* * *

**see i told you i'd have chapter 7 up today too :)**

**i got....like 7 reviews. that's it! but it is better than none :)**

**anyway, if i get 60 reviews (thats 30 for these chapters!) then i'll update tomorrow**

** 55 reviews, ( 25) ill update i'll upate thursday**

** 50 reviews (20) ill update friday**

** or 31-49 i won't update until saturday**

**hehehe oh and i found this thing where an author does lyric contests! i don't want to copy her, but any ideas on something similar maybe? or should i just not?**

**thanks so much for reading! **

**-sweet16994**


	8. 8: oh crap

**Me: I own Twilight because I'm just that awesome!**

**Emmett: *snort. You wish**

**Me: I don't have to cuz I own it! **

**Stephanie: No you don't! Say it!**

**Me: nope it's mine! All mine! *sadistic laughter**

**Carlisle: don't take what isn't yours. How would you like if Stephanie Meyer took your story?**

**Me: I wouldn't care. Cuz I HAVE TWILIGHT!!**

**Stephanie: no you don't! **

**Edward: just say it. You don't own twilight**

**Me: *swoon. Okay fine. I don't own twilight. All characters and rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers: ****.28, ..Eyes., aamayzaintwilight2, ****pixiemaster34, starburstsarah, pinkngreen234, peacesss2, tangelolu, hawaiilovers**

**And let me just say two more things: 1) Emily YOU'RE AMAZING. IM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING PUTTING YOU IN THE STORY!! thank her for getting me to update so soon. She got me…32 reviews! But also boo her 4 making me actually take control. You'll see**

**2) This is actually 2 parts… I GOT TO KISS EDWARD CULLEN!! In my friend's story, I GOT TO KISS EDWARD CULLEN! So sorry Santyna, the story wrote itself..u'll c sorry again :( (about what i told u earlier)**

_Perfect. She was stable now. I smiled. Time for the questioning to begin. _

**Chapter 8: Oh crap**

BPOV

"So Bella. How do you feel about my brother?"

I knew Alice was going to begin asking questions soon from the evil glint in her eyes. But she dove in head first, surprising me. Damn pixie.

"Umm ….he's …umm …a good person? Goodish." I said, remembering that he had cheated on me. But then I remembered what Charlie had told me. "Yea, I like him." I answered her question. I wasn't sure if it was just like though. Maybe I still loved him.

"Mmmmh…did you know he broke up with Tanya?"

"No. Yes. Yes." I remembered Jessica gushing about it. She was so excited he was single again. Like she had a chance. Sorry that was mean.

"So…that means he's single." Alice said. As if I didn't know. Jessica gushing about it, remember? But I knew what Alice was suggesting. I shook my head.

"Alice, I'm not interest in a relationship right now. I mean, my mom is…is getting remarried. I need to be stable before I start dating Edward. I mean, my mom just shows how easy it is to move on. And how do I know Edward still likes me? He could have broken up with Tanya because he was sick of her." Alice shook her head.

"Well, a good steady boyfriend- Edward cough cough- that's what you need. You've already gone out and expressed your love for each other. He's exactly what you need right now. And of course he still likes you!" Alice shot back.

"Yea. I believe Edward now when he said Lauren attacked him. But I don't know if I could ever trust him. I mean, I don't want him to think that he can cheat on me for real in the future and I'd still take him back. And I know I'm not enough to hold him. He's gorgeous, smart and… and perfect. I'm just plain Jane that happened to catch his eye. And Lauren already showed me that. People like Edward go out with people like Lauren. And, if I ever broke up with Edward, I'd be so easily replaced."

"Bella! How can you say that? Edward was a MESS after you left. I only hooked him up with Tanya to make our parents less worried. And he tried to act normal at least. He tried to pretend he liked Tanya. But I knew he was pretending. He never got over you. You never got over him. I bet that every time he kissed Tanya, he was pretending he was kissing you."

I sighed. The thought of going out with Edward again was…pure bliss. The feeling of his smooth, cool lips against mine. And the feel of his rock hard chest, staring into this emerald green eyes. I smiled.

"Yea. I guess if you put it that way Alice, we could probably try it again."

"Yay! You can officially be my sister-in-law now! My legal sister! I mean, yea we're_ like_ sisters but that's not the same as _being_ sisters! Oh my god yay!" Alice squealed.

"Whoa! Hold your horses Alice! Who said anything about marriage?"

"Me." Alice said. As if that explained everything.

EPOV

I removed my ear from the door. I could have heard Alice's part of the conversation without putting my ear to the door. I rubbed my ear. It hurt.

I knew that eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn't resist. I had to hear what Bella was going to say. Whoever said that eavesdroppers only heard bad of themselves was way off base. I heard that Bella still liked me. That she would give me another chance. That was most definitely good.

I knew Alice was going to drill her with questions once Bella was stable. And I knew Bella was going to be stable quickly. She was strong.

So I was curious and followed them. But everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat. (foreshadowing...)

Alice's words rang in my head. Well, one word. Marriage. I never really thought of it before. But now that I was almost 18, I could totally see myself in the tux, watching Bella walk down the aisle, stunning as always.

I stepped away from the door and headed to the stairs when I heard Alice's door open.

Bella stepped out in one of Alice's slips. It was light blue with white ribbon. It was gorgeous on her. My mind, being that of a 17 year old boy, flooded with inappropriate thoughts.

"Bella." I stated. Her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Edward." She said, formally.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea." This was awkward.

At least Bella was talking to me though. We had already made a step forward.

I cleared my throat. It was now or never.

"So Bella. Now that I know you've forgiven me by some unknown force that I'm eternally grateful to, do you want to try it again?"

"Umm…how do you know I've forgiven you?"

Oh crap.

**Oh look a cliff hanger! **

**I know the outline of this story but I might need some funny things and I'm not that good at humor. Any ideas? If you have any questions, PM or ask them in your review. Thanks so much reading! And sorry for making this chapter kind of short. **

**Okay so everyone thank Emily. I'm serious, you guys owe her BIG time. She's like my hero! And my BFF #2 on Fanfic**

**So now for reviews…. I'm only updating if I have 10 reviews for this chapter by Friday. If I have 10 reviews by…well end of tomorrow, good for me. **

_Preview: I felt my face darken. Was he still allowed to call me Bells? I only allowed family and friends/ people I liked call me that. _

**Ohhh someone's pissed! Or maybe not….. **

**PLS REVIEW!!!**


	9. 9: i'm a gentleman

**Thanks to my reviewers:bloomsky, ..Eyes., .28, japhiayeo, aamayzaintwilight2, pixiemaster34, hawaiilovers, starburstsarah**

**READ AUTHORS NOTE END VERY IMPORTANT**

"_Umm…how do you know I've forgiven you?" _

_Oh crap._

Chapter 9: I'm a gentleman

BPOV

"How do you know I've forgive you?" I asked him. Maybe he knew me so well that he could read my mind?

He seemed at a loss for words. That was a first. But then it clicked. He was standing outside the door. Well, close to it. And he knew I forgave him. And he was at an obvious lack of an explanation. I was shocked. I didn't know he'd stoop that low!

"Edward Cullen! Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?!" I screamed at him.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Of course not! How could I betray a lady's trust like that? No matter how desperate I was- am- I'm still a gentleman!"

I raised my eyebrows in doubt.

"Oh really. So did you just assume that I've forgiven you? You know what they say when people assume things."

"Bella. I was walking past the door and…well…Alice isn't exactly quiet. I heard her say something about sister-in-law through the door…so….she probably assumed that we were going to get married and in order for that to happen we'd have be going out and in order for that to happen you'd have to forgive me. So I… uh…. Connected the dots." He rambled.

"oh. Sorry for jumping to conclusions Edward." I felt really bad now.

"Don't worry about it Bells." Wow I was expecting a witty response. Like, '_jeez Bella you know what they say when people assume things._' I guess he was sucking up to me. But then I heard him say _Bells_. Or not.

I felt my face darken. Was he still allowed to call me Bells? I only allowed family and friends/ people I liked call me that! But then again, he was right. I HAD forgiven him. And, of course I like, maybe even loved, him.

"Bella? Do you need he- oh! Edward." Alice had popped her head from behind her door. Then she smiled. Well, smirked would be a better word for it.

"So…now that you two are back together, we can finally have a double date! Well, technically it could be called a double date, since it'd be you, Edward, me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I remember you were always 'busy' in freshman year. But now it's junior year! Oh my god! We need to go shopping! EMMETT! Call Rosalie! We need to go to Saks 5th Avenue so badly! I saw this adorable dress that would look amazing on you Bella!" Alice squealed.

I patiently waited for her to finish. When Alice got into one of her 'shopping moods' she was impossible to stop. But I was going to try anyway. Stupid stupid me.

"Alice. ALICE! We aren't together!"

I saw Edward's face fall and Alice looked so dejected.

"Argh. Fine. Edward pick me up at 11 tomorrow. We can talk. Then on Sunday, we can do our…triple date. Maybe." I only said this because of their pouts; stupid Cullens and their stupid good looks!

Just watching Edward's face light up made my night so much better though. All thoughts of making him pay went from my head. I wasn't strong enough. That much was obvious.

(A/N: I know it seems stupid but read A/N at end for further information)

"Bella! I think you forgot something!?" Alice whined. I groaned. Trust Alice to only think of shopping after her goal of getting me and Edward back together. I guess she doesn't celebrate her accomplishments; she had a one track mind- shopping.

"Um…Alice. You've been going out with Jasper since….since forever. You don't need to shop for the date the might not even happen."

"Oh silly Bella! It's for you! Though I might add that you're doing quite well dressing yourself! Oh and you promised at the beginning of the year." She smirked. Edward chuckled. I glared at him. If he liked me so much, would he really sacrifice me to his sister? While shopping?

"Fine. But Edward's coming with us." I said and smirked at him.

"Wha-what? No no. It's okay. I'll just wait until the date."

"He's right you know Bella. Edward's staying. I'll take Jasper or Emmett with us."

Edward stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue back at him. But I suddenly remembered what it felt like to have that tongue against my tongue. To have my tongue in his mouth….

"I should get going now before Charlie gets back." I knew I promised I would sleep over. I should. But…I needed to think. AWAY from Alice and Edward. And I didn't know if I'd be able to resist climbing into bed and snuggling with Edward. Knowing he slept in all his glorious godliness just feet away.

"But Bella! You promised you'd stay over!" Alice whined.

I avoided looking at her. I knew I'd cave the second I looked at her face.

"Sorry Alice. I'll see you tomorrow." And I shot down the stairs. Just one question was swirling around in my mind. And that was whether or not I should take Edward back.

**Oh cliffy! I know some of you will be disappointed expecting the whole revenge, jealousy thing to be bigger. But you've got to understand that a) it's my story b) this is just a prelude to the whole bigger plot and c) if you want to read about revenge, read BURNED by MeheartEc it's really really good!!!!**

****AND THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART:**

**i dont rlly have time for this anymore, so im afraid im going 2 have 2 cancel my story. but if u rlly rlly like it and rlly rlly want me 2 continue, i MIGHT b able 2 with infrequent updates. i only have chapter 10 typed now, so ull rlly have 2 wait. im so so sorry!!!**


	10. 10: I'mma Drunk

**Disclaimer: all rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer…do I still need to do this? I think people get it…**

**I'm going to cry. i got one review.**

**Oh and i changed my mind. i am going to finish this story. Santyna persuaded me :)**

_Just one question was swirling around in my mind. And that was whether or not I should take Edward back._

**Chapter 10: I'mma Drunk**

I walked across the dark street to my house. When I got in, Charlie was there. Drunk. Very drunk.

He staggered towards me and had a wild look in his eye. He had never gotten drunk before. I guess that my mother's remarrying really upset him.

"Dad. It's me. Isabella. Well, Bella. You need to go upstairs. No, wait. You should stay down here and sleep." I said. "You won't be able to make it up the stairs anyway…" I said under

my breath.

Suddenly he was in my face. I jumped.

He grabbed hold of my wrist and his face was contorted into a sadistic grin. (A/N: love that word!!). I was scared of my father for the first time in my life.

He raised a hand, the hand that held a bottle of beer. He held it under my nose. When I cringed and moved my face back, he just brought it closer.

"Ya smell that? Yall smell that?! It's a man's 'eart and soul. Mhmm… don't live without it. Yall sees, my wifes a gonner. Fearin' for her soul ya know? Goner. Mhmmm….." he slurred.

I pulled out of his grasp. "Dad. Dad give me that!" I snatched the beer out of his hand. I led him over to the couch. He was suddenly…calm and vulnerable..like a kid.

"Sit. Good boy. Now lay down. I'm going to go get a blanket from the cupboard." I held my hand out, the motion a trainer would use with a dog.

I shook my head as I walked away. I couldn't believe it. My dad had the nerve to get drunk! And he still wasn't over my mom…

But then again, I was pretty pissed that my mom would be so…so…cruel? As to get remarried. At least she didn't ask me to be a bride's maid. Or worse. A maid of honor. I almost

shuddered. Then I remembered I had a drunk father in the living room. I grabbed a blanket quickly and rushed back.

He was laying on the couch, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey honey. Where've you been? You know, it reminds me of that one time with yo mother. You sees, I was at the store, doing what a good husband would do. Yup, me. At the grocery

store. Anyways, I'mma having a good time, all happys right? So I'm whistling. At the store. Being a good husband."

I nodded my head. I guess I was going to have to wait for him to talk himself to sleep. Which would be a while. And he was repeating himself. I was so tired and really pissed at my

dad and my mom. Nowhere to go. I couldn't even go to the Cullen's anymore! Edward was there. And Alice… Hmm..Rosalie? No..Alice probably called her already. Damn Sam.

"Honey bunny's? Oh Honeys? You still with me's? Oh yea. So's when I gets homes, your mom's there with her fancy car. I knew she always came from money. Mhmm mhmmm mhhmm.

Anyways, there's a limo in the front yard. And I'm likes, who the hell can that be? Then….then… I don't remember who it was but someone big and mighty like….like…uhhhh….the queen of England!"

My dad's really lost it now. Queen of England? I scoffed. Yea right.

"Oh yea that's it! Anyway, they started talking and was all like, ya gotta leave your husband Renne. For your country! You needs to! You can't just disappears. So I was disappointed

but since I was the good husband. You see! The good husband and father! Yous was only…2? Yea 2. Anyways, so's I encourages her to go. She goes. But we can't just be all it didn't

work out. There's gotta be's a reason. Yup. A reason. So's I was like 'cheating?' Cuz it breaks my heart to say fightin'. We don't never fight. Anyways, we didn't know who cheat. That

old bat there, she said her daughter no never cheat. Big dishonor. Since I loved my wife so and I was the good husband. Ya see, good husband? I said I woulds. Wow. Then I had to

watch Renee just leave. Never bother to even pack up her stuff. No. No siree! I had to! Never really saws her again. The only thing I got out of it was…you! Yup. She wanted you but I

said if you're gonna walk out then good bye! And leave Isabella with me! So the gist of this story..the gist of this story is…. I no cheating husb-" (**A/N: this was so hard to type! All **

**slurred and everything! Sorry it's so long but it's a drunk Charlie!)**

I was so engrossed in the story that I didn't notice Charlie fall asleep. He was snoring. Damn it! But it seemed all… so fake. But then again, it would explain so much.

I walked, well, more like staggered, up to my room and plopped down. I was out like a rock.

When I woke up the next day, my clock read 11:30. Holy crap! It was late.

I showered and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a Polo (Ralph Lauren) shirt. I grabbed my one and only pair of designer Marc Jacobs shoes out. These were my mom's parting gifts

after she kicked me out. I have no idea how she could afford them.

Then last night's events hit me hard. Really hard. I groaned. Charlie. My mom. Edward. My mom. Alice. Edward. Charlie. Ahhh!!!

I sighed, taking deep breaths. I decided to go over to the Cullens. Last minute decision- take Edward back. I mean, he WAS the love of my life after all. One decision down. Two more to go.

Only two life changing decisions. Wow.

I logged onto my decrepit computer. It groaned awake and I waited impatiently for the internet to start. I was going to have to talk to my mom. Soon.

Then I heard a crackling noise. From downstairs. Where Charlie was. Probably still fast asleep.

I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. And what I saw had my mouth dropping wide open.

**Haha cliff hanger again! I'm getting good at these! **

Preview:_ I'd have to leave Forks High School. There was another school, WHS- Washington High School._

**please please review! i was very disappointed that i got ONE review....just one **

***silently sobbing**


	11. 11: won't wait for me

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of this…. 'all characters and right belong to Stephanie Meyer'**

**Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 10:..Eyes., aamayzaintwilight2, .28, crazycass**

Previously: _I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. And what I saw had my mouth dropping wide open._

**Chapter 11: Won't wait for me**

Outside the window, in my driveway no less! Was a bronze haired boy making out with some chick. I didn't see the face, but I knew who it was. It was Edward. And I could tell it was

Santyna, my favorite neighbor. Well, WAS my favorite neighbor. Now, well, now she was my enemy.

But then again, she saved me a lot of time. I no longer had to worry about Edward. He said he wanted to try it again. And just as I was going to accept, BOOM he has to go screw

another girl.

But maybe I was too late. _You don't want that kind of guy Bells! You want someone who will truly love you and wait for you_.

My other side of my brain argued that he had said that he loved me. So maybe I was seeing this wrong. Maybe…maybe Santyna attacked him. Hmmm….just like Lauren did.

I snorted. Seemed improbable. I guess I would just have to give Edward up. He was like a drug. So good. But so bad for me.

Then I realized what that bronze haired boy was carrying. Flowers. With balloon coming out from them, saying Bella.

Did that idiot really think that he could win my forgiveness, make out with some girl on my driveway, then expect to have won my forgiveness again.

At least I now knew that I could resist Edward. The little player! I really wish he would be willing to give it up for me…

What? No Bella! Resist the drug! Resist the drug!

I trudged back upstairs, suddenly disheartened. I pretended that I didn't know why. But I did. Edward had chosen someone else over me. His ex-girlfriend that he used to love (note

the used to) and cheated on then re-cheated on when they weren't together anymore.

I shook my head. I was just confusing myself. I turned on my decrepit computer and waited for it to wake up. When I checked my email, it said two new messages.

Message 1: from Renee

_Hey honey,_

_How's it going in Forks? I hope you don't hate me too much. But I have work. And from work, comes…dun dun dun dun! A new car! I bought you a hot new blue Ferrari! It should be _

_delivered Sunday afternoon! I'm so sorry about…about my engagement. Phil (my fiancé!) is just charming! I' m sure you'll love him! Love you!_

_-Renee_

Wow. My mom was bribing me now. But a brand new Ferrari would be pretty hot…. And I loved my truck and all but I really did need a new car. My truck was always breaking.

_Mom,_

_Thanks for the car. I'm sure it's great._

_-your daughter, Bella_

I didn't know what else to put. I hadn't forgiven her for Phil yet. She was on business. With another man. And I loved Charlie. I always felt that Charlie and Renee belonged together.

They were like two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly.

When I noticed that the second message was from Edward, I didn't even bother to read it. I was going to give him the cold shoulder. He didn't exist. I went to bed with thoughts of

Edward on my mind….

EPOV

What was wrong with her? I get to school and she's driving this hot new car. Cool.

But she won't talk to me, look at me, or even acknowledge me! What had I done? Then I remembered. I guess Bella's answer was obvious. She wasn't going to forgive me. I just

wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Hey neighbor!" I turned around to see Santyna walking towards me. She was right next to Bella's house.

"Hey Santyna. What's up?" she seemed so…so excited. And bubbly.

"Well, you know how I'm in 10th grade and you and Bells are in 11th? Anyway, I saw her and I'm like, hi. And she just ignored me! Seeing how you and Bella used to go out and were

really close, do you know what's up? What's wrong?" she rambled.

At least I wasn't the only one she was ignoring.

"No, not re-" I was cut off by Santyna gushing about her new boyfriend. As if I cared.

"So he's totally hot! His name's Eithen and he's so OMG! You know?"

I tuned her out. We were friends. Kind of. But I was totally confused as to why she was speaking to me.

"Hey I've got to go. See you around." And I rushed away. I blew out and watched my breath swirl around in the chilly November air.

Then I saw something that made my heart stop. It was truly beautiful. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.

Bella was spinning, laughing while the snow fell down on her perfect head. She looked like she came from a movie. The perfect face. The perfect body. The perfect personality. The

perfect girl. All spinning around, laughing as the sky cast a snowy blanket on all it touched.

I wanted to go up to her. To talk to her. But I couldn't. But then again…

Then her eyes latched onto mine. I saw hurt. Pain. Then anger. Then a glistening tear falling down her cheek.

I corrected myself. It was probably a stray snowflake. When I looked up, she had her bag and was leaving. My heart felt like it was just ripped out. The love of my life. Leaving. Walking

away without a single good bye.

I couldn't bear to see Bella anymore. She was in my gym class too. And Biology. During class, she pretended I didn't exist. Now I knew I couldn't live with Bella mad at me, unforgiving

every single day of my Junior year. I'd have to leave Forks High School. There was another school, WHS- Washington High School.

BPOV

I did a totally spontaneous, idiotic but very enjoyable thing. Dancing in the snow. Yea I know, it's dancing in the rain…but the snow was so much better.

Seeing Edward though… it hurt so much. I ignored him, so I wouldn't end up yelling at him. Wouldn't end of crying in front of him. Wouldn't end up kissing his perfect lips.

I shook my head. I needed to get out of here. Climbing into my new car, I started it. But I was stopped by Alice and Emmett.

"Bella! What's wrong?! I thought you were going to forgive Edward! I was so sure you were!" Alice screeched. I covered my ears.

"Yea Bella! I mean, I've never seen my brother so depressed!" Emmett boomed.

I hadn't really talked to any of my friends today. It was so…so conflicting.

"Sorry, but it's been one day. He has a lot longer for me to ignore him, so he better learn to cope." I replied, though it killed me to know that Edward was hurting.

Wasn't Santyna making him happy? I bet _I_ could… I quickly shook that thought from my head. No. No I couldn't.

"Bella? Is everything okay? It's been one week. A whole week. Not a day. But 5 of them." Alice said slowly, talking to me as if I was mental. Maybe I was.

* * *

Preview: _Washington High School. I had finally convinced Charlie to let me go there. I really needed to escape Edward._

**Ooh so it looks like they're both going to WHS…. **

**(oh this chapter is 1,304 w/o any other notes or the such!! c, i love you people!!!)**

**okay peoples, i got next to NO reviews last chapter. i had about 75 hits from sunday and about 30 last night, but i got 4 reviews. 4. if those people review, just a note saying **

**'good contine update!' or 'this sucks stop writing!' i dont care, just review :) but id prefer the first one lol**

**PLS PLS REVIEW!!! IF U DO, ILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW :)**

**oh and happy veteran's day!!!**


	12. 12: Stalker much

"We hurt the people we love the most"- this is just a random quote :) its true though

**thanks to my reviewers: twilite addict, .28, aamayzaintwilight2, crazycass, appirates, His. Butter. .Eyes., japhiayeo, A Cullen twilighter, twilightxfanx, TwilightLUVER786**

**some people were confused about the last chapter. i'm so sorry for making it confusing!! but heres the gist of what happened: **

Bella thought she saw Edward making out with someone else so she gets all pissed and won't talk to him. Edward doesn't understand why so he thinks Bella won't forgive him. Unable to live with the pain of that, he wants to switch schools- that's how much he loves her. Bella wants to switch schools too because of Edward. So that's chapter 11 in a nutcase

"_Bella? Is everything okay? It's been one week. A whole week. Not a day. But 5 of them." Alice said slowly, talking to me as if I was mental. Maybe I was. _

Chapter 12: Stalker much

BPOV

Washington High School. I had finally convinced Charlie to let me go there. I really needed to escape Edward. And his emerald green orbs, cool marble lips and luscious bronze hair that felt so good running-

_Stop Bella! Today's your audition. So Edward *shove* (shoving Edward out of my mind forcefully, feeling his rock hard chest beneath my fingers.)_ I grumbled. I was fanaticizing about Edward even in my imagination! Somebody shoot me!

Oh yea, WHS is an arts school. Acting, painting, music, dancing, and athletics. I was probably going to go into acting- I wasn't very good, but hell, it was fun. And then…. Either athletics or painting. Then again, I loved singing and playing the flute. But dancing was the absolute no. I couldn't dance to save my life.

I smiled. The school was perfect for me. I picked up all the art skills in Phoenix. I had to have something to distract me from the pain of Edward. But I had to really careful when painting/sketching- it often turned into a picture of Edward.

Before I knew it, I was at the school. It looked like any other school, but I knew it was perfect- the perfect school for the not-so-perfect me.

I parked then stepped out of the car in the new clothes that my mom got me. A Ralph Lauren skirt, Marc Jacob shoes again, and a Gucci shirt. They were on the seat of the car with a note from mom, saying that these were more gifts of apology. Whatever. I was still pissed. But really, how could I say no to the adorable skirt?

An errant thought as to where my mom got the money passed through my head, but I ignored. My mom was the honest sort and would never steal. She was probably doing well in her job and got a raise. Though she never told me what her job was.

I walked through the auditorium doors. There was a mini greeting hall there and then more doors that finally led to the stage. Wow, this place must be rich.

"Hello! Welcome to Washington High School! You must be Isabella Swan!" and overly peppy girl said to me. I raised my eyebrows. Stalker much.

"Hi my name's Emily. I'm a senior here. And you're a sophomore." She said.

Okay I was really creeped out now.

"Um…nice to meet you? And uhh….how do you know so much about me?"

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, you had to enter your application with a picture, and I got you!" she exclaimed. I nodded, her excitement reminding of Alice. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I hadn't told her yet.

_Don't worry Bells. This is just the audition. And you're neighbors with Alice. It won't be that bad_. My mind assured me.

"Okay." I smiled. Then I froze.

"I can't you're doing this just because of Bella! I'm sure if you talk to her then-"

"That's just the thing Alice! Don't you get it? She won't talk to me! Or even look at me! And I don't know why…" the last sentence was said in pain. I winced.

First, I really hurt Edward. Then again, he was making out with my ex-favorite neighbor. Then again we weren't technically dating then. _Stop Bella! Edward- out of Bella's mind_!

Second, Alice and Edward were here. Holy crap! The Cullens were here! No! The little bas-

"Bella? Are you okay? You look like you just a vampire or something." Emily said, concerned. She really was a nice girl.

"It's nothing." I lied. She didn't notice.

Oh yea, as I was saying, Edward was taking my refuge! I was coming here to escape him! And he had to follow me. Follow me to my perfect school.

Bitchy Bella rose to the surface. She wasn't going to tolerate that. This was my school. And Edward should stay at Forks High School, his school, with his girlfriend, Santyna!

"Edward." I snapped out, coldly.

His head whipped around. His shocked green orbs met mine. I held his gaze, before tapping Emily's arm, who was staring at him.

"What were you saying about the different programs?" I asked, keeping my composure. But inside, I was crying, drowning in guilt. Edward was so hurt, driven to another school

because I me. I wanted to curl up and die.

EPOV

"Edward." I heard a beautiful, melodious voice whip out my name. My head reflexively snapped to the speaker. I almost gasped.

It was Bella. Why was she here? She met my curious, hurt gaze with cold, hard eyes. But underneath, I saw pain.

I felt so bad. I was making her switch schools! But I felt Alice stiffen beside me. She looked like she was going to cry. I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Don't worry Alice. Bella might not even be going here, she may just be…checking it out. Anyway, I'm sure she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to worry in case she

might not even be coming here." I rambled on, trying to distract myself from the pain. I felt like curling up in a ball and crying. But I couldn't. It was so unmasculine. But every bone in my

body ached to.

"Shhh shh Alice. It's alright. I'm sure Bella will talk to you on Monday. Or tomorrow." I only wished she'd talk to me too.

BPOV

I saw them walk away, with Alice sobbing on his arm. I felt a few tears leak out of my eyes. Then I felt eyes on my back. I turned around, glaring. No one should have been watching that. Me.

He had been staring intently at me. Stalker much. This school seemed to be full of them.

It was a man in a dark blue suit, taking notes. His black eyes met mine. I shivered involuntarily. When he saw me staring, with tears in my eyes, he clapped. I was shocked. Why the hell was he clapping?

"Bravo! Bravo! I'm James Smit from Smit industries. How about we pull you up a contract?"

Smit industries! Oh my god! I loved their movies! They always had such good actors!

I wanted to jump up and sign that contract right then and there. But then my reasonable side jumped up.

"Umm…James. I don't really…umm…think I can…." I couldn't think of an argument against it.

"Well, I think you can! Hating that handsome man!" he paused. Ah I get it. He's gay.

"My now that would be hard. I only know because I heard girls talking about him. Trust me, I'm not gay." Or not. "Then, you're all compassionate! Such a great heart! And look at your

body! Amazing! Perfect for movies! Trust me, you're an aspiring star!So how's bout we get ourselves some layers and pull up some contracts?"

I felt all eyes on me.

"Umm…" I couldn't force my lips to form a coherent sentence. And I couldn't force my mind to come to a conclusion. Yes? No?

"Well, I see where'd you'd be hesitant. Leaving family, friends, and favorite neighbors. But it's only for 6 months. This will be an amazing movie!" he exclaimed.

But when I heard 'leaving family, friends, and favorite neighbors' I was in. Edward could have the school.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

how sad....it seems as if the world's working against them by always pulling them apart. understand the title now? lol

and pls review!! if u do, i'll send u internet oreos and a preview from chapter 13, It's No One which includes Edward really messing things up lol


	13. 13: It's no one

**OMG i'm so excited!! i'm going on a cruise thanksgiving week!! unfortuanetly, that means i can't update for a whole week. but the day i get back, the night i get back, i will. so i'll warn you when i'm going to go :( **

**and since i was in such a good mood, i've decided to update already!! yay!! i'm having a mini-writer's block because i'm trying to do JPOV and don't like it, but i'm too stubborn to not continue. so if it sucks (it's chapter 14) then i'm sorry. **

_But when I heard 'leaving family, friends, and favorite neighbors', I was in. Edward could have the school. _

_I smiled. "Yeah, I'm in."_

**Chapter 13: It's no one**

BPOV

Holy crap! I got it! A contract! Charlie was sad. But I was ecstatic. No more Edward! Yay!

I was humming to myself as we walked out of the huge building. We had to drive an hour to Seattle because of traffic. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

When we arrived home, I skipped out and began making dinner. Since I was in such high spirits…. Maybe fish fillet?

"Honey, you don't need to cook tonight. I'm going down to La Push, to talk to Sue Clearwater." He blushed.

Ooh someone's got a crush! Too bad she was married.

I nodded. "It's fine. I have to talk to Alice anyway." Great. Alice. And Edward.

When he left, I reluctantly walked across the street. But I owed by best friend and my ex-lover an explanation. I knew I should never have fell in love with my best friend's brother I mumbled to myself as I crossed the street.

I rang the bell and waited for them to answer. I was met by emerald green eyes. But they actually looked like emeralds. Well, stones. Hard and cold.

"Ed-Edward? Can I come in? I need to talk to Alice." I stuttered out. He was scary like this.

He just stared at me. Not quite glaring, but very close.

"Edward! Who is it?" Alice called from upstairs.

"No one. Probably just some kid playing pranks on us." Edward said coolly.

I gasped. Now I was no one? I could feel the tears start to come. I turned around and then sprinted to my door, slamming it shut. I took out a knife from the drawer and went into my room.

But I didn't do anything. I just stared at it. Placing it on my bed, I leaned against the door opposite my bed. It would be so easy to end my life. To end the pain. But then again, why would I care what Edward thought? But then again, this would hurt him so much? But then again, was it worth it? Giving up my life to hurt him?

But I felt so much pain. Like I was slowly being unraveled. Staring at night, I cried myself to sleep, thinking of the possibilities.

EPOV

The drive back was silent. Alice was riding shotgun in my Volvo, her head against the window. I didn't understand why I had defended Bella once I saw her leave for her movie contract.

How could she do that to Alice? To me? Well, I understand the 'to me' part, but I thought Alice was her best friend. Was hard feelings really enough to break her friendship with Alice? I was disgusted with Bella.

When we got back, Alice just slipped out of the car and into her room. I went to my room, where I watched the house across the street, waiting for Bella to come back. I needed to scream at her. Make her feel so guilty. Make her feel Alice's pain.

About three hours later, the cruiser finally pulled up. I was surprised that she wasn't taking a limo, now that she was famous. My mind spat out the word.

I could feel the anger bubbling, rising to the surface. I was going to go over there and give her a piece of my mind! Or at least, a piece of Alice's.

But when I saw her walking over to my house, I stopped. Was she going to talk to Alice? To apologize? Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe she didn't deserve all my furious thoughts directed at her over the past 3 hours. Then again, she should have talked to Alice ASAP. It's what best friends did. At least, should do.

She rang the doorbell and I rushed down to answer it. I put on a mask of no emotion.

But I was unprepared for what I saw when I opened the door. It was Bella. But she was stunning. So happy. She was glowing. I wished I could make her that happy. _Focus Edward, focus_.

I waited for her to speak. She was stunned. Scared. She no longer happy-glowy.

"Ed-Edward? Can I come in? I need to talk to Alice." She stuttered.

I just stared at her. Was she afraid of me? Then again, maybe she should be. She had hurt Alice.

"Edward! Who is it?" Alice called from upstairs.

"No one. Probably just some kid playing pranks on us." I said. I didn't know what made me say that. I instantly regretted it.

Bella's mouth fell open and I saw her eyes fill with tears. I couldn't take it. I closed the door. From the window, I saw her run across the street, slamming the door.

Crap. I messed things up. I'd have to talk to her. I'd give her time to cool off. I'd talk to her tomorrow. With that thought in mind, I headed to my room. But I was blocked by a pissed-looking Alice.

"What they fuc-" she began.

"Alice! Language!" Emmett came up behind her.

"-was that Edward?" Alice spat out, her whole body trembling. Though I was never going to admit it, I was scared. Of my little, barely 5 foot sister. Wow.

"I- I don't know why I said that. I'm going to apologize tomorrow. Give us time to cool off, you know?"

"Oh you better Edward Cullen! If you let Bella escape again, I'll never forgive you!"

I felt my anger flare. Oh sure, it was _my_ fault now.

"She _wants_ to go Alice! How the hell is that my fault?" I screamed.

"Because, _you _didn't talk to her before and work things out. And she's escaping _you_." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"_She_ didn't talk to me either! And she was going to switch schools! And didn't bother telling you!" I shouted.

"You were switching schools too! I was hoping that if I pretended to cry, then you two would yell at each other, get real close, then you'd take her! Jeez Edward! Anyway, I had a feeling she'd be there."

What the hell? That never happened in real life! It only happened in movies. But right now, I felt as if my life was a movie.

"I don't even know why she's mad at me. Well, why she was." I whispered. I had really screwed things up.

"You really screwed things up." Emmett said before going downstairs.

_Preview: When I was searching at the bottom of my closet, I stopped. A framed photo. Inside, Edward was leaning down and kissing me._

**A/N: I was really mad at Edward and Bella throughout this whole chapter. And with the knife, did I scare you? Lol. Anyway, I didn't want to make her emo, just wanted to show that she knew how easily she could end it all, how much Edward affected and hurt her and how close she was to breaking after all the crap that had hit her. **

**Haha get the title now? The world does hate them . **

**anyway, please please review!!!**


	14. 14: Isabella Swan the remake

_"I don't even know why she's mad at me. Well, why she was." I whispered. I had really screwed things up._

_"You really screwed things up." Emmett said before going downstairs._

**This is a fight between the two halves of Bella. I don't know how to name them, but the italics one is the bitchy, strong, sneaky one. When I wrote it, it reminded me of the snake from The Jungle Book. **

Chapter 14: Isabella Swan the remake

BPOV

I had to get out of here. Now.

I flipped open my phone. I punched in the numbers, my hand trembling.

"Hello?"

"Hi James? This is Bella. Can we move the flight up to California from Tuesday to tomorrow?"

Please please say yes. I even crossed my fingers.

"Oh yea. Ya know, that'd be even better. Hmm… I'll send the limo to pick you up at…3 this morning. Then the 2 hour plane ride –in your private jet- then you'd be there by six. Then you can go get makeup and get ready for your first appearance by… 9. Perfect! Kisses Bella!" then he hung up.

Wow that was weird. I smiled to myself. I was finally getting out of this hellhole.

I got out my suitcase and began throwing everything in it. When I was searching at the bottom of my closet, I stopped. A framed photo. Inside, Edward was leaning down and kissing me. I felt the tears come hot and fast.

When we were happy. So naïve. So excited. So in love.

I curled up in a ball at the bottom of my closet. I missed Edward. He obviously didn't like me anymore, least of all love me.

_Make him want you when you're famous Bella. Be the girl he can't have_.

Shut up. I tried and his amazing skills, dashing good looks, and…. And every move had me freaking entranced!

_You know, that was when you were unsure of whether or not he still loved you. He did, see? So, now that he doesn't, he'll have to fall in love with all over again. _

But by doing that, I'm going to fall in love with him!

_So? Who said you can't have him too? _

But remember what he said to me? I was nobody! I'm nobody!

_Then crush him. _

But I love him! God I love him!

_What's your point? Make him want you. Make him need you. Then take him. But first you've got to tease him. Make him know he can't give you any crap. Make him know you've got options. Make him jealous. _

What? I can't do that! I'll end up falling in his arms again!

_That's the whole point. Fall in his arms. But first make him want you. Then you'll have open arms to fall into. Just make sure he knows you're an almost unattainable treasure whose got so many options. So many options…_

I jolted away. Crap! What time was it?

12: 47. Crap.

"Charlie! Dad!" I yelled down the hall. I heard a snore. I stood up suddenly. A crash came and I felt the glass shatter on my feet. I jumped and ran onto my bed. What fell?

Then I saw. The picture of me and Edward. Now, it had tiny shards of glass all over it. I realized that that was what my heart felt like. Ripped into tiny shards. But it really did show what had became of Edward's and my relationship. Dropped on the floor and broken.

"What was that? Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie came rushing in, a baseball bat in hand. I guess he thought it was an intruder.

"Nothing dad. I just dropped something."

Then he saw the suitcase on my bed. His eyes bulged out.

"Packing already?" he sounded so sad. I felt immensely guilty. It almost made me back out of my decision. Almost.

"Oh, well you see, I called James and he was like 'you should come tomorrow' and something about all these big appearances and stuff. I was going to tell you but I kind of fell asleep." I said sheepishly.

"Anxious to leave?" Charlie whispered.

I told the truth. I nodded my head then whispered, "Anxious to escape."

"What did I do? I'm so sorry about… about the other we-"

"It's not you Dad. It's Edward."

Charlie got it. He hugged me, kissing the top of my head. I could see his eyes glistening.

"What time you leaving?"

"Um…in 2 hours. At 3."

Charlie just nodded and left for the kitchen. I finished packing, eager to leave my problems behind, upset to leave my father behind.

When I heard a car horn honk outside, I sat up. I turned around and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I have to. I love you."

"Don't worry Bells. Have fun." Charlie said.

I grimaced, what was he going to eat? This random thought popped into my head just as I was leaving.

"When I come back Charlie, I'll make sure to hire you your own private chef."

He smiled. It didn't make his eyes crinkle. (A/N: reference from book)

I kissed his cheek again before rushing down the stairs. My suitcase was already at the door. Dragging it out, I saw a 10 foot white limo waiting outside. The driver got out and took my bag.

When I got inside, James was there. He smiled and gave me a hug. Awkward. I looked around and my eyes rested on some girl with bright pink hair. I raised my eyebrows. Alice would have a fit.

I cringed. Alice. I would have to send her a letter in the mail. I felt awful for doing this to her- she was always such a good friend and didn't deserve this.

"Hi. Bella right? I'm Sarah Patete. I work with Mr. Smit." She held out her hand. I shook it. I noticed she had fake nails. She noticed I didn't.

Taking out a pad, she began writing down some things I didn't see. Feeling my eyes on her, she looked up.

"Oh and I'll be your personal designer. I'll pick your outfits, your 'new looks' and the such. First on the list are nails, hair, makeup, clothes."

"Isn't that everything?"

"No." was her simple reply. What more was there?! Seeing my confused and shocked expression, she explained.

"Attitude, walking strut, accent, color theme, movie theme, hobbies then the type of things you-"

I cut her off.

"It's okay. I'd rather not know them all." I said. Apparently they were going to create a new person under the name Isabella Swan. At least this new Isabella Swan wasn't going to be in love with Edward. Hopefully.

* * *

**Okay i know these chapters are kinda slow but bear with me. chapter 17 is a major bitch fight between bella and edward! its actually kinda funny how stupid edward is :)**

**about reviews- i got 3 last time. 3. just 3. i know these are kinda slow but if i can type fast enough, ill b able 2 have chapter 17 up by 2day to get 2 the good action :)**

**song lyrics- ive decided its fun. so i'm going 2 give lyrics and see who can guess what song it is:**

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

**and heres a preview from chapters 15 and 17:**

**15: **I threw the flowers onto the table. I had just picked them up from the store for Bella, my sweet, sweet angel. She probably never wanted to look at me again. I had just lost the most important thing in my life. All I wanted to do was sulk.

**17: **"Like what you see?" I smirked.

"You mean what I don't see?" she retorted.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**AND IF U GET THE LYRICS RIGHT U GET ANOTHER PREVIEW :) **


	15. 15: Desire

_Apparently they were going to create a new person under the name Isabella Swan. At least this new Isabella Swan wasn't going to be in love with Edward. Hopefully._

**Chapter 15: Desire**

JPOV

I went into the high ceilinged room where the love of my life was sitting. My face lit up in a smile. She was gorgeous and so full of energy. I was lost in her beauty.

Then I saw what she was doing. She was crying her eyes out. Who made her so upset? My hands clenched in fists. Who hurt her?

"Alice? Alice! Are you okay?" I asked, even though I knew she wasn't okay.

"Oh Jasper!" she flung her arms around me. I caught her small body easily.

"Honey what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, frantic. If someone tried to hurt her….

Her small eyes widened. "Jasper, I'll…I'll be okay." She whimpered. I held her closer to me. I hated seeing her in such pain.

"W-will shopping make it better?" I hated shopping, but I knew she was always so happy after. And I'd do anything for her.

"Oh Jasper you're such a good boyfriend!" she buried her head into my shoulder. I frowned. I wanted to be more. More than her boyfriend- I wanted to be her husband. I shook that thought away. I knew she'd never say yes. She had just turned 18 and I was about to turn 19. Way too young.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" Why wouldn't she tell me? Was she going to break up with me?

"Jasper, Bella. She's gone."

"Wh-what?"

"She left, she left, early… at 3 this morning." Alice wailed. I was lost. Had Bella run away? How would Alice know what time she left at?

Seeing the confused look, she explained. "For her acting job Jasper! Edward said something really mean to her and…and she left! That's what Charlie said…"

Edward was my best friend, but what would drive him to say something that would cause his soul mate to flee because of it?

EPOV

I heard Alice crying in her room, I heard Jasper ask what was wrong, and I heard my mind screaming at me for being such an idiot. I didn't know that Bella had left so soon!

I threw the flowers onto the table. I had just picked them up from the store for Bella, my sweet, sweet angel. She probably never wanted to look at me again. I had just lost the most important thing in my life. All I wanted to do was sulk.

APOV

I heard Edward's bedroom door slam closed. Crap! How long had Edward been here? He didn't know that Bella had left, right? I'd have to lie, say that….that she was needed earlier. I knew how bad he'd feel if he knew it was his fault.

Even though he deserved my anger, the whole family, and himself, didn't deserve the depression that followed. When Bella left after he cheated on her….he never was normal until she came back. And Bella was going to be gone for 6 months too.

"Edward!" I called. Jasper looked at me as if I was crazy. Probably wondering why I was calling Edward.

"I'm busy Alice!" he snapped.

Crap, he did hear. I sunk to the floor, wondering how the hell I was going to un-depress Edward. It was going to be hard, he was so stubborn!

I heard the TV turn on downstairs. I looked around. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Where was he?!?!

I went downstairs and the clock said it was 9:05. Wow, a lot of time had passed!

"Jasper! Jasper!" he jumped up and turned around to locate me. He smiled. I glowed, all my troubles forgotten.

Then I saw what was on TV. Bella. Now I remembered my problems and groaned. Jasper looked concerned but knew what was wrong. He patted the seat next to him. I shook my head, smirking. Then I sat on his lap, snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched Bella rush away from the paparazzi. She really didn't look like she was having fun.

"This is Nikki Phalongee on CNN. The new actor for the movie Desire stepping out of her hotel in Hollywood. The name of the co-star has yet to be discovered. James Smit just released the name of this actress today, so, hopefully, the name of the co-star actor will shortly be released. Back to you Damien." The brunette reporter said.

The screen flipped to one of a blonde man with a crooked face sitting in a news room.

"Thanks Nikki. Now everyone is excited for the movie, Desire, that's coming out in a year. This will be one of the fastest movies ever made if it goes according to plan. Now, many of you are wondering, what will it be about? It's a PG-14 movie about two stars who fall in love. Biggest problem- they speak different languages. Conveniently, the female star is called Bella and the male is called Edward. Will the actor who plays Edward be called Edward? That would be funny. And very unlikely." He looked back down at his paper. "Uh oops. Based off of Cecilia Higgin's famous book, Desire."

We all stared, shocked. The hottest new movie, Desire, what people were raving about even though it hadn't come out yet- that was what Bella was starring in?!

(A/N: was going to cut off here but…)

EmPOV

God Rosalie was so hot! We were making out on the couch, ignoring the news that was playing behind us.

"Emmett! Stop! I want to listen to this." Rosalie said. I groaned. I guess I'd have to wait. She smirked. I scowled.

"Oh Emmy, don't worry. When Desire comes out, trust me, you'll be getting plenty." Rosalie hinted. I couldn't wait.

"So, when does it come out?" I asked, eager.

"Next year."

My mouth fell. I don't think I could wait that long! A whole year! Then I heard Bella's name on the news. What the heck?

She was walking out of the Hilton, paparazzi shouting her name. Why was she in Hollywood? Oh…she was starring in Desire. When the blurb on it finished, I looked back to Rose expectantly.

"Rose." I whined.

She smirked then straddled me. She began making out with me, my hand trailing up her shirt. Then we were interrupted by a phone call. I was ready to kill someone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Yeah i got chapter 20 typed! once you get to chapter 17 and on, it gets really interesting! Let's just say that Alice and a chainsaw can't be good news. **

**so please review! if i have a 100 reviews then i'll update and post chapters 16:Fresh and 17: Buck Naked today! that's only 8 reviews!!! **

**preview from chapter 16: **"OMG are you seriously wearing a Marc Jacobs pink shirt with black? That's a major no-no honey!" James exclaimed, open-mouthed.


	16. 16: Fresh

**okay it's 2 am right now and im tired! but i just finished typing chapter 21 so i decided i could post chapter 16. but, this one's kinda boring, so i'm also going 2 post chapter 17. i must love you guys :)**

"_Rose." I whined. _

_She smirked then straddled me. she began making out with me, my hand trailing up her shirt. Then we were interrupted by a phone call. I was ready to kill someone. _

"_Hello?" _

Chapter 16: Fresh

RPOV

"Hello?"

"Rose! Come over here! Now! Oh wait, maybe it's better I go over there…" Alice trailed off.

"Um… I'm kind of busy right now…" I winked at Emmett. He was almost drooling.

"Well, you and Emmett will have to wait! This is the future of Edward's sanity!" she screeched into my ear.

"Alice, what are you-"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. You and Emmett better be dressed when I get there!" and she hung up. I knew I'd survive, but I wasn't so sure about Emmett.

"Uhh Emmett honey, Alice is coming over. We'll finish this to-"

"I don't want to wait til tomorrow Rosie!" he whined. I smiled. He could be such a kid sometimes!

"Well, you'll have to Emmett! Now go be a good boy and hang out with Edward." I knew Edward might need a friend. Or two. Jasper was probably with him.

"Fine, but you owe me Rosie!"

"Oh don't worry big boy, you'll get your payment."

He smiled and got up, walking to get his keys to the jeep.

Right after he left, Alice came bounding in. She had perfect timing.

"What is it Alice?"

"Well, you see, Edward totally pissed Bella off after she got this movie deal thing and then she left early like you probably saw on the news though I'm not so sure how much new you saw as you were with Emmett doing god knows what and anyway, Edward heard how he had caused her to leave so now he's really depressed and you know how long those things last so I was thinking while I was watching the news with Jazzy about how they didn't name a male actor yet because they don't _have _a male actor for the part of Edward so I was thinking Edward would be perfect for the part so we only have to set it all up!" Alice gushed out in one breath. I pretended I actually understood it all.

"Perfect! So, what are we doing?"

Alice smiled widely, and a bit evily, then laid out her plan.

"First…"

BPOV

The second I stepped out of the Hilton, I saw thousands of paparazzi. Crap. I hated the paparazzi.

"Bella! Over here! How do you feel about being cast as Bella in Desire?"

"Bella! Bella! What do you think about Desire?"

"Bella! Now that you life's changed, do you think you'll star in more movies after Desire?"

"Bella! What's your acting experience?"

I wished they would all go away. Bella this and Bella that. I sighed. I wished Edward was here.

What? No, he called you a nobody. He's obviously moved on. And happy with his girlfriend, my ex-favorite neighbor. Then again, it wasn't her fault that she had fell for Edward. I had fallen for him too. And his handsome looks….

"Bella! There you are? Come come, into the limo before the paparazzi climb in with us!" James called from a 10 foot limo.

"OMG are you seriously wearing a Marc Jacobs pink shirt with black? That's a major no-no honey!" James exclaimed, open-mouthed.

He's definitely gay. He comments on my clothes and calls my hot ex-boyfriend hot. Not like I had anything against gays.

"Wait until Sarah gets her hands on you! A few highlights, then again we want you to be fresh! Stay fresh! Do you know any hot male actors? Someone perfect you'd like to kiss and get all kissy-feely with? You can't, of course, have sex on screen, it is PG-14 after all, but you can get close! Maybe we could do… Brad Pitt! Too old….. Channing Tatum? Nah he's too…"

He rambled on. I tuned him out. I didn't care who I co-stared with. I had just needed to escape Forks. Now that I had, I was actually kind of excited. But I still didn't care. I smiled at the irony.

"Bellsy! Are you listening?" did he just call me Bellsy? "Do you know any hot guys you want to kiss? Go to….half way to 2nd base? But someone from your school? Someone fresh like you?"

Yes. "No." I stated.

James pursed his lips but continued.

"Here's your script. We'll run lines tomorrow, we just need to find an actor! Tomorrow's… Tuesday and we'll need the person by the end of the week. No, by Friday!"

I raised my eyebrows. That was going to be hard.

"Of course, by we I mean me. You'll have to go out with the guy for publicity's sake so be nice! First impressions! You need highlights… no no highlights. You're going to be real, fresh!"

What was with the word fresh?

APOV

I had just gotten home. Where was my dear old brother? I saw a light on in his room. Oh, he reading in his room. As usual.

I got my camera and got on my hands and knees. Crawling, I got to where I could see his face. I was surprised he hadn't noticed me yet. That must be some good book.

_Flash. _That got his attention. But he looked so peaceful.

"What are you doing Alice?" he practically spat out.

"Practicing my photography dear ol' brother of mine." He was older than me. By exactly two minutes.

He didn't smile. I frowned. That was always our inside joke! Then I saw what he was 'reading.'

A picture of him and Bella, kissing on the beach. I had taken the picture when they were still together, blissfully in love. The good old days…

"Smile." I said. He looked up and forced a smile. Only people who knew him would know it was forced.

Perfect.

"Done yet Alice? Why are you taking pictures of me anyway?" Edward asked.

"I told you, I'm practicing my photography skills!" I avoided the question.

"But why of me?"

"Cause no one else is here."

"Where's Jasper?" he raised his eyebrows. He had me. I always brought Jasper with me. We were joined at the hip.

"Well, I wanted to start with my favorite brother…"

"I'm your only brother Alice. Now out."

Poor guy. He was really depressed if he had to order me out of my room. I nodded and skipped out.

"Jazzy!"

He appeared right next to me, grinning. He handed me the slip of paper.

James Smit's address. I smiled.

* * *

**like i said earlier, its 2 am. but, i was so excited by chapter 21 that i had 2 post chapter 16 which makes me have to post chapter 17! and i think i might be finishing this off soon come to think of it.... but i have another story idea if you want me continue writing. anyway, here's the preview of chapter 17 because i do it for every chapter pretty much and im too lazy and tired to delete it :)**

**oh and feel welcome to review for this chapter. because i never did get to 100 :(**

Preview: So today was the day I found out who my co-star was. I got up, all excited. Then when stepped in, I was ready to kill someone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I screamed.

"Me? I'm playing Edward Danet, the lead role!" Edward shouted.

"No! No way! And you bastard! Co-star! As in co!" I yelled back.


	17. 17: Buck Naked

**This is where it starts getting T for sexual references! I might have to change the rating to M, I'm not sure. Anyway, here's chapter 17 like promised!**

_He appeared right next to me, grinning. He handed me the slip of paper. _

_James Smit's address. I smiled. _

Chapter 17: Buck Naked

BPOV

So today was the day I found out who my co-star was. I got up, all excited. Then when stepped in, I was ready to kill someone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I screamed.

"Me? I'm playing Edward Danet, the lead role!" Edward shouted.

"No! No way! And you bastard! Co-star! As in co!" I yelled back.

"Obviously you need to spend more time in a co-ed class! Deal with boys, you know? I saw what you did with that Mike kid. It was all over the news!" he snapped out.

"It wasn't true! You know paparazzi! And I wouldn't be talking if I was you! Sticking your tongue down girl's throats! Man whore!" I retaliated.

"That's not all I stuck down girl's throats." He smirked. I gasped. He didn't.

"I doubt it went down very far, seeing as you have a peanut." I retorted.

"Ha! You wish you'd seen it."

"In your dreams asshole!" I stalked off stage. The crew was open mouthed. This was supposed to be our 'first meeting.' I snorted. Yea right.

"Yeah it is! Want to know what else you're doing in my dreams?" Edward asked as I left. I was fuming. How could he? This was _my _escape from _him_! And he had to follow me!

James POV

What the hell was that? They weren't supposed to know each other. Obviously they did. They better get along together well or else….

EPOV

I was so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! I came here to make amends, not create more problems!

Gah my life was so messed up! I needed to talk to Bella.

After Alice had sent in my application without my knowledge, I soon after received a phone call and letter from James about my acceptance. Of course, I had no idea what he was talking about. Until my pixie devil little sister came and explained.

At first I was pissed. Then the thought of 6 months with Bella…. 6 wonderful months.

Unfortunately, it didn't exactly start out that well. But once she started yelling, she was so hot! My blood would boil and random things would start spewing out of my mouth. I really needed to take a cold shower.

BPOV

We were currently at the Hilton. After driving back from the disaster of Edward's and mine meeting, we went into our separate rooms. Well, the separate section of the same room.

James really needed Edward and I to pretend to date for even more publicity. As if we needed it. So we had to share a suite. At least there was more than one bed.

EPOV

As I was coming out of the shower, there was Bella. She was shocked and froze. She took deep breaths then looked away. I was embarrassed, shocked, embarrassed, frozen, embarrassed. Did I mention embarrassed?

It would have been less embarrassing if I was at least in a towel. But I wasn't. I was buck naked. I blushed then my mind snapped into gear.

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

"You mean what I don't see?" she retorted. Then she turned on her heel and walked out. Her hips were so….so fascinating.

I smacked my forehead. Repeatedly. What would drive me to say that? And how could I allow her to see me like that? At least she didn't know it was a cold shower….

My phone on the counter rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward! How is it? How did the meeting go?" Alice squealed.

"Um…. How about… I can't even begin to explain…" I wailed. Alice got the message.

"What the hell did you do Edward? How could you be so stupid?! I'm ashamed to call you my brother!"

"So, what do I do?" I asked, desperate.

"Well, begin by apologizing. That normally works. Oh hey, I've got go. Jasper." She said.

"Remember she's my sister!" I yelled through the phone so Jasper'd hear on the other side. I heard him chuckle before Alice hung up. I shuddered.

Then my phone rang again. James.

"Hello."

"Edward my boy! So, we're having a meeting my place in 10. My place." Then he hung up.

"Meeting at James' place in 10!" I shouted through the door.

BPOV

The thought of where Edward was hadn't even crossed my mind. So when I walked in on him naked, I froze. And wow, he was beautiful. Definitely not a peanut.

_Stop Bella! Don't be so perverted! _Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths.

There was Edward in all his glory, naked. Buck naked. He blushed at first, then came up with a cheeky comment.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"You mean what I don't see?" I retorted. God he was so annoying! I turned on my heel and walked out. This was going to be a long 6 months.

I arrived at James' place in my limo before Edward. So when he walked in, he was dressed (of course) in a tux. What the hell?

"Um….am I missing something?" I asked, nervous.

"Well, we were going to go out to dinner but…" James trailed off.

I glared at Edward. He never said anything about formal wear!

"Gee Edward, thanks for telling me that it was formal. So sweet of you." I said, heavily sarcastic.

"Don't worry Bella, I have plenty of clothes here. You may go into the room on the right- there are plenty of dresses."

I raised my eyebrows. What was single man doing with…with dresses?

"My wife has a lot. She likes going to places and collecting them. Now she's in Paris, but we have foreign and American dresses." James continued. I tuned him out and found the dresses.

Red, blue, silver, black, yellow, green, spotted, stripes, floor length, mid thigh, clubber/ stripper, funeral-like…. Wow. He wasn't exaggerating when he said she had a lot. Then again, you can't really exaggerate 'a lot.'

I sighed, dubious as to which one to pick. Then a blue one caught my eye. When I saw it, I gasped. It was perfect.

EPOV

Crap. Now she was going to be even more pissed. I can't believe I had forgot to tell her it was formal!

Then Bella stepped out. I gasped. So many things running through my mind. Something slipped through my teeth and I didn't realize that I had said something until I felt the sudden change of the atmosphere.

"Slut." That was what I had said. Oh crap. I saw Bella's cheeks flush, then her eyes harden. Her mouth opened. Now I was in for it._

* * *

_

**Edward so shouldn't have said that! anyway, here's chapter 17. if you're good and review, ill post chapter 18 tomorrow :)**

**oh and emily, i ended up posting 4 chapters 2day without your persuasion lol**

_Preview: She glared at me. "It was you and your arrogant self-absorbed ego!" she snapped._

_"What do you want me to do to fix this?"_

_"Go. Leave Hollywood. I came here to escape you, not to co-star with you!" she spat at me._

**REVIEW!!!! PLSSSSS!!!!**


	18. 18: you better behave yourselves

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!!!: **Aamayzaintwilight2, .28, A Cullen twilighter, ..Eyes., bloomsky, crazycass

_Then Bella stepped out. I gasped. So many things running through my mind. Something slipped through my teeth and I didn't realize that I had said something until I felt the sudden change of the atmosphere. _

"_Slut." That was what I had said. Oh crap. I saw Bella's cheeks flush, then her eyes harden. Her mouth opened. Now I was in for it._

**Chapter 18: you better behave yourselves**

BPOV

"Asshole! How dare you say that to me! You're the slut sleeping with every girl that you see! And according to our earlier conversation, you stick more than your tongue down their throats!" I hissed at him.

How could he say that to me? I guess he was really over me…. My anger hadn't evaporated yet but I could feel sadness and pain starting to move in. So many emotions!

James stood up.

"Enough! You two- you better make a good appearance. You're in love! You're the IT couple! And you will remain that way! I don't want to hear any arguments between you two in

public or anywhere where it might get leaked to the press! Which means anywhere but at your room!" James shouted.

I scowled. I would stop when Edward did.

But I stood up and grabbed my purse, heading to the door.

EPOV

I deserved every word of the crap she had just given me. As she strutted out, I reassessed what she was wearing.

A baby-blue dress with a plunging neck line that ended just above her middle finger when her hand was flat against her leg. How I would love to put my leg on her thigh and feel the warm, softness of it….

I shook my head. _Stop_ _Edward! She hates you now_!

The second we stepped out of the hotel, boom!

Hordes of people with microphones, cameras, and video cameras crowded around the exit. Security guards pushed people back so we could get into the limo.

James came up behind and told me to put my arm around Bella's waist. She wasn't going to like this. But I did it anyway.

She was obviously uncomfortable but she was a good actress. She leaned into me as we walked. The driver opened the door and I let Bella go in before me. Once I had slid in next to

her and the door close, Bella stopped smiling and switched to the seat across from me. James was taking a different limo. He wanted Bella and I to work out our issues.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I don't know what started all this and whatever it was that I did I'll do anything to undo it all!" I begged.

She glared at me. "It was you and your arrogant self-absorbed ego!" she snapped.

"What do you want me to do to fix this?"

"Go. Leave Hollywood. I came here to _escape _you, not to co-star with you!" she spat at me. I grimaced. Damn Alice and her rightness.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't. I've already signed the contract." I said quietly.

She just continued to glare. It was silent when we arrived. James opened the door- he arrived at wherever we were first- and shook his head; he could feel the tense atmosphere.

Bella stepped out in all her glory. I reluctantly trailed behind her. I just wished we could stay in the limo where I could beg her to take me back.

I put my arm on her should this time as we pushed through the paparazzi. I heard and felt Bella sigh, I saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was my angel, the person that kept me sane. And I'd do anything to keep her.

BPOV

Doesn't he ever learn? I don't want him anymore. I bet he broke things off with Santyna and just needed someone else to screw.

_Bella what is wrong with you? Santyna is a good person. Just because Edward picked her over you…_

Shut up! Stupid rational part of my mind.

I sighed. I suddenly found myself wishing to be back home. With Alice. Away from Edward in all his spectacular glory.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud.

"The Ritz. We're having our debut here to introduce our main characters. So you better look like a couple." James snapped out the last part. I guess he was pissed about our inability to get along.

I'd love to watch him get _his _heart torn out, stomped on, then be forced to spend the next 6 months with the person who did it. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was still in love with Edward. He still had my heart. As he once said on our 6 month anniversary, forever and always.

But I had to admit, the Ritz was amazing. A huge building with trees on either side of all the doors. Palm trees. So Hollywood.

EPOV

"The Ritz. We're having our debut here to introduce our main characters. So you better look like a couple." James snapped out the last part.

I wanted to see him spend the next 6 months with a girl you love who completely hates you after she ripped out my heart, stomped on it and wouldn't give it back. No matter what Bella did, I was still in love with her. She still had my heart. As I once said to her, forever and always.

(**A/N: don't you think it's funny how they think the exact same thing?**)

Suddenly a thought struck me. I shook it out of my head. Bella would kill me for it. But it was so ingenious! I could ask her to marry me and she'd have to say yes! Paparazzi, people watching our every move, and people wanting to come to our wedding. If only I could…..

James POV

They better learn to get along and play nice! If they ruined this for me….

Charlie POV

I saw my Bella on the TV as she walked into the Hilton. This was huge news because everyone was talking about the new movie, Desire. I wanted to be there with her but I knew how agents were these days – no parents.

But I felt even worse that I couldn't protect her from Edward. I'd always liked him and his family even after what he did to her. But Edward was always so chivalrous, kind, caring, and

everything a girl would want. Bella needed him, especially since her mother remarried.

Then a light bulb turned on in my mind. Perfect.

Pulling out the phone, I dialed the Cullen's number.

"Hello?" a high, perky voice answered the phone.

"Alice?"

-:-

_Preview: "Come on Jazzy! This is going to fun! Operation... Operation Palm Tree." That was the best I could do. It fit._

_"Let's go knock their socks off. Or their trees down."_

**Uh-oh looks like Alice has a plan!! something to do with chainsaws.....**

**okay i've updated! now its ur turn to review!!**

**-Sweet16994**


	19. 19: Operation Palm Tree

**Thanks so much to my reviewers: **.28, ..Eyes., A Cullen twilighter, aamayzaintwilight2, japhiayeo

_Pulling out the phone, I dialed the Cullen's number. _

"_Hello?" a high, perky voice answered the phone. _

"_Alice?"_

Chapter 19: Operation Palm Tree

APOV

"Yup the one and only!"

"Hon, do you think you can come over? I know what I have planned is your forte."

"Sure, I'll grab Jasper. I think I know what your plan is and I had been planning it for forever. Well, since freshman year! And then they did get together and then-"

"Alice I know. I was there. So can you come over here?" Charlie asked.

"Oops sorry. Yea I'll be there in 5." And then I hung up.

"Jazzy!"

BPOV

Dinner at the Ritz was amazing. Lobster in butter sauce with champagne. Well, I got sparkling juice since I was only 17. Edward was 18 and even though he was under 18 he got the choice of alcohol.

But he chose sparkling juice like me. For that I smiled at him.

The room was huge. It had a stage in the front of the room and then hundreds of tables that faced it.

We were currently sitting on the stage being the 'main event' of the night. Edward had his arm around the back of my chair and I was sitting next to. It actually felt nice, feeling the warmth of his skin next to mine. Though I hated to admit it.

A waitress bumped into me, her hand going to my shoulder to catch herself.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Mz. Swan!" her face was covered and her head was down. Poor girl.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

Then James began talking about the movie and the waitress scurried off.

"And Desire will be an amazing production! Our main character, Bella Danes will be played by Isabella Swan and her co-star, Edward Cullen will be playing Edward Danet. Desire is about two lovers meet by… interesting circumstances. They are two Hollywood stars that speak different languages and have to star in a movie together. Bella has a fiancée though and Edward falls hopelessly in love with her. When some unknown danger presents itself who will save her- Edward or her fiancée? Who will win her heart? These are the main questions that intr-"

_BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZZ!_

The fire alarm went off right then. All the guests jumped up and started rushing to the exit. Bella and I jumped up and a security guard led us outside. It was pouring.

We stood, my arm around Bella, and waited for the okay to go back in. Although, we couldn't see any smoke. Where was the fire? Then I heard Bella curse. She never cursed. Unless it was at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" her hand was at her neck.

"I can't find my necklace!"

"I'll buy you another one." I said, unsure as to what she was getting at.

"No you can't! It's my grandma Erma's necklace! I need it!" then she darted from under my arm towards the building. She pushed through the guards and went into the building. Although I didn't see a fire, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I ran after her, screaming her name. How could she be so stupid?

APOV

I went to Charlie's house where we came up with an amazing plan. Too bad it'd be kind of dangerous.

"Come on Jazzy! This is going to fun! Operation... Operation Palm Tree." That was the best I could do. It fit.

"Let's go knock their socks off. Or their trees down." We burst out laughing at that.

Charlie and I were going to go to California-to the Ritz- and pull the fire alarm. From there, I was going to be a klutzy waitress and take her necklace that belonged to her grandma that she would always wear to special occasion. I'd give Charlie the signal, well a text message, and he'd pull the fire alarm.

If I knew Bella, she'd do anything for that necklace. Even run into a building that's supposed to be on fire. She could be so stupid sometimes.

And if I knew Edward, he'd do anything for Bella. Even run after her into a building that's supposed to be on fire. He could be even stupider at times.

And then Jasper would hack into the system and shut off the security cameras and then help Charlie lock all the doors from the outside and then help cut down all the palm trees.

The plane ride was silent. We were on third class because they were the best we could get at such short timing. We didn't even have any luggage. That's why I had my credit cards.

When we arrived in Hollywood, Bella and Edward's faces were all over the news. Apparently they were on live TV.

"Come on Charlie, Jazzy! We have to hurry!"

We grabbed a taxi and sped off towards the Ritz. Luckily there wasn't much traffic because a large handful were at the Ritz and the other people knew better than to intercept a pixie on a mission. I smiled. This was going to be good.

CPOV

I have no idea how she persuaded a good, law-abiding cop like me to break the law. Damn pixie with her persuasiveness.

When we arrived at the Ritz, most of the paparazzi was inside and those who were still outside barely looked up. We weren't important. Perfect.

"Jasper, go!" he went inside with Alice.

Alice was going to pretend to be a late waitress and Jasper was going to pretend to be a late tech guy. He was good with computers. And I was going to pretend to be a local cop. What a coincidence that the chief's name was Charles. Charles was very similar to Charlie.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."

"Umm…who are you?" the security guards asked.

"Chief Charlie. Well, Chief Charles but I go by Charlie."

"Oh! Oh so sorry sir! Would you like anything sir?" the guard on the right asked.

"Yeah, I need the keys to the building. I got wind that someone was going to try and break in. Lock all the doors except the front doors and the emergency exit doors." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" and the guard on the right ran off to do just that while the one on the left gave me his keys.

Jasper came out then.

"Hey Jasper. You get it?"

"Yes sir! All taken care of!" Jasper played along. Now all we needed was a chain saw.

Jasper walked closer and whispered in my ear.

"Where the hell are we going to get a chain saw?"

_

* * *

_

**yay! i finished chapter 23!!!! hopefully, i can finish this story by friday!! so expect a chapter or 2 everyday!!! and on the cruise i can start my new story if u guys want me to do one. i already know what its going to be about! well here's a preview of chapter 20: I need a Beer. i had Jacob!!**

_Preview: "Oh, it's fire. See, you press this, which is connected to this gas thing, and out comes blue fire. Which means it can melt any metal." He said proudly._

_"Can I borrow that?"_


	20. 20: i need a beer

**Thanks to my reviewers: **.28, aamayzaintwilight2, japhY, a Cullen twilighter, ..Eyes

**i personally thought that this chapter was kind of funny :) hope you do too**

**and i know the povs with the timing can get somewhat confusing. BPOV and EPOV are the only POVs _after_ Alice's plan has been set in motion. JPOV, APOV, JaPOV, and CPOV are all during Alice's plan. **

_Now all we needed was a chain saw._

_Jasper walked closer and whispered in my ear._

_"Where the hell are we going to get a chain saw?"_

**Chapter 20: I need a beer**

EPOV

What the hell was Bella doing? Where was she?

I ran into the dining room where we were last. No one else was there. She was on her hands and knees looking for it.

I got a good view of her-

_Edward! Stop_! I berated myself. Be a gentleman. Be a gentleman. Though it was hard with the way the blue fabric clung to certain parts of her body.

God I wanted her so bad.

APOV

Great! Now that I had the necklace, Jazzy got the security system down- I heard other workers whispering about the guards whispering about the failed security- and Charlie'd gotten the doors locked- once again I'd heard other workers whispering about the guards whispering about the doors- all we needed was to knock down the trees and pull the alarm.

I went outside and met Jasper. He was frantic.

"Alice! Where are we going to get a chainsaw?"

"Go to that bush." And he pulled one out.

"What the hell Alice? How did—? Where did—? What?!"

"A good magician never reveals her tricks." I said. I had actually gotten it from the supply room on my way to change into the waitress' uniform but still…

"God I love you Alice." He said. He pulled in for a kiss but we were interrupted by Charlie.

"Alice! Jasper! How are we going to do this without others hearing? Alice…I don't think your plan's going to work." Charlie looked so defeated.

"Charlie! We can't give up! Listen. Since you locked all the other doors except the exits, we'll lock the exits after you pull the fire alarm then-"

"What are you guys doing?" a deep voice asked. A massive guy with black hair carrying something that looked like a metal pipe in his hand approached us. Crap. We were caught.

JPOV

Who was this guy? He was huge! He'd give Emmett a run for his money!

"Who are you? How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"I'm Jacob and I'm a mechanic. I was fixing someone's car when I heard someone say chainsaw." He said.

"Fixing someone's car?" I asked him, dubious.

"Yea, last minute car. Someone's limo's oil broke or something. Poor guy was frantic.

"Alice." I said. I knew who did that. But why?

"Yes Jazzy?" she asked, innocent. I just smiled and shook my head. She smirked back.

"Huh? I'm confused." Jacob said.

Then a thought hit me. "Hey Jacob, what is that?" I pointed to the large tube thing he was carrying.

"Oh, it's fire. See, you press this, which is connected to this gas thing, and out comes blue fire. Which means it can melt any metal." He said proudly.

"Can I borrow that?"

BPOV

Where the hell was my necklace? Where was it? I heard Edward behind me but I needed to find my grandma's necklace!

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward! I need this necklace! Help me find it!" I wailed. I could barely see through my tears. Crying over a necklace. He probably thought I was crazy. But he helped me, which surprised me. He probably knew that the sooner I found the necklace then the sooner we'd be able to get out.

Then I saw something silver on a table. I rushed up to see what it was. A sigh of relief swept through me. My necklace!

"Found it!" I shouted with joy. Edward came up behind and took my elbow, leading me towards an exit.

I reached for the handle and pushed down. It wouldn't budge. Edward tried. It still wouldn't move. He ran to the next door and tried. No luck.

He ran to the door that led to the entrance hall. Even that one wouldn't budge. He went frantically to every door but none of the doors would move. I sat down. It looked like we were locked in together. God really had it in for me.

CPOV

Jasper was genius! He melted all the door handles and hinges. No one notice because I had already pulled the alarm and people were screaming and panicking. It was chaos. Perfect.

Jacob POV

I had no idea what they were doing. Melting the door handles and hinges? Then I heard a huge crash. What the hell?

A palm tree had fallen, and a domino effect occurred, knocking down all the other palm trees. That wasn't natural.

Then I saw a pixie with a chainsaw in her hand. I heard the same thing occur on the other side. No one saw or heard because the noise got even louder and the police couldn't get order. What were those people doing? Knocking down trees, melting doors? As if they wanted to keep someone out of there. I even saw the blonde guy Jasper go inside with my fire thing!

Maybe they were locking something in that was dangerous in the main room.

Then I heard Alice say, "That should keep them there good and tight."

I never would have guessed that they were locking people in. Those poor people were definitely screwed. I felt bad for them- you obviously never messed with that girl, Alice or that huge guy, Jasper and their…father? What had they done to upset them so?

"Come on Jazzy! Let's go!" She screamed over the bedlam.

Then they three dashed off. They dropped my fire thing by my feet. This was such a weird night. I needed a beer.

EPOV

I tried opening the doors but they wouldn't open! What the hell was happening? I saw Bella give up hope and slide down the doors.

Someone really had it in for us. And now I was pissed. I needed to let out my anger somewhere! I turned to the nearest person in the room. As in, the only other person in the room. Bella.

* * *

**don't worry in the nxt chapter they make up :)**

_Preview: "**I** followed **you**?! If it wasn't for Emmett and Jasper I never would have given you a second glance!"_

**though it doesn't really seem like it....**

**oh and i've finished the story!! there are 25 chapters and i'll b posting 1 or 2 chapters a day. if i get least 10 reviews in a day, i'll post another chapter that day. if not... you must wait until the next day lol. but i will admit the end's a little rushed because i think the end's are always a little over done**

**after i finish posting this story, i'll post the first chapter of my new story on saturday. then i'm going on a cruise for thxgiving!! 4 a wk.... but i'll write up to least chapter 10 so i'll just have to type it and post it up for you guys if you like it. **

**wow this author's note is getting very long lol. anyway, **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-sweet16994**


	21. 21: That's all I needed to Hear

_Someone really had it in for us. And now I was pissed. I needed to let out my anger somewhere! I turned to the nearest person in the room. As in, the only other person in the room. Bella. _

**Chapter 21: That's all I needed to hear**

EPOV

"This is your fault! If you had just stayed outside until the firefighter told us it was safe to go back in! But no, you have to run to get your grandmother's necklace!" I screamed at her.

"Hey no one said you had to follow me! You know what Edward, you follow me everywhere! To WHS to Hollywood and here! And you have the nerve to say it's _my _fault!? You bastard!" she screamed back. That hit a nerve.

"_I _followed _you_?! If it wasn't for Emmett and Jasper I never would have given you a second glance!" it was a lie, but she _had_ hit a nerve.

She gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "I knew I could never trust someone like you." She whispered. I barely heard her.

Wait, what? Some like me?

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"A player. A heartless player who needs to learn to keep his pants on for five minutes!" her voice rose with each word.

"Me? A player? Hell, I've barely dated anyone!"

"Oh really? There's me. You cheated on me. There's Lauren. The whore you cheated on me with. There's Jessica. The girl I know you made out with behind the locker pod one day. There's Tanya, the school slut. The list goes on Cullen."

Jessica had attacked me actually. Well, after Bella left she sprang and I made out with her as…as the rebound girl. It meant nothing.

"Jessica was nothing." I said, defiant. Where did she hear about that? What right did she have to know that?

"Just like I meant nothing!" she said. I was shocked. How could she think that?

"Don't ever say that Bella." I snapped.

"Why not? It's true!" she was crying now, tears streaming down her face. How I wanted to go and comfort her. But I knew she'd probably slap me.

"That's what I thought. Once we get out of here, leave me alone Cullen! I never want to talk to you again!" She sobbed out. Walking to the opposite side of the room, she curled into a ball and cried. I did the same thing.

APOV

We were going to go to the airport and catch the soonest flight back to Forks but we stopped when we heard screaming. Bella and Edward.

The press already knew that those two were locked in, James was panicking, and firefighters were trying to knock down the doors which they couldn't do because the trees were blocking them. My plan was perfect.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Bella's voice again.

"Edward…follow me….Bastard…!" oh not good. This was not going how I planned it to. They were supposed to making up and maybe making out, but not making a mess of their already screwed up love.

"Jasper…Emmett…never…second glance!" What the hell was Edward's problem? I knew he would always look longingly at Bella before they got together.

I tuned out. I didn't want to hear the rest. But when I heard Bella's screaming sobs, I had to listen even though I hurt to hear my best friend doing so over my brother.

"Why not? It's true!"

What was true? I felt lost and confused.

Of course the paparazzi were writing everything they heard down. A reporter was commenting on it in the background. James was going to be pissed.

"Alice?" Jasper came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I turned around and cried into his chest.

BPOV

I can't believe he just stood there. I really did mean nothing to him. Even though he meant everything to me. I was going to have to give him up. 'Those you love hurt you the most.' I thought to myself wryly. Too bad he didn't love me back.

EPOV

I couldn't believe I had just stood there. Bella meant the world to me. She was my everything. And no matter how hard I tried to give her up, to forget her, I couldn't.

I guess I just said everything I had because I knew I couldn't have her. She would never come back to me. So my mind did everything it could to protect itself- push her even farther away.

We stayed in the uncomfortable silence for about 4 hours. I was glad that the firefighters were taking so long.

"Bella? We need to talk." I approached her from behind.

"People say that when they're going to break up. Too bad we've already broken up Edward. Although I would have rather heard it that way than from Lauren of all people." She said sarcastically.

I groaned. She was so full of anger. And I caused it.

"Bella?" I really needed to apologize. No response.

"Bella?" still no response. I guess this was going to be a one-sided conversation.

"We just needed time to cool off. I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I didn't mean any of them." Still no response. I sighed and walked to the other side of the room.

BPOV

"We just needed time to cool off. I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I didn't mean any of them."

I still didn't respond. He sighed and walked to the other side of the room. I took the time to mull over what he said. Did he really mean it?

Don't fall for it Bella!

He really means it Bella! You need to let go of the past, forget and forgive!

I battled with myself; should I take him back. It was like plucking the leaves of a flower- take him back, don't take him back, take him back, don't take him back.

This was so confusing! Then I heard the crash and yells. I looked at the door. It seemed like they got. Finally.

A sweaty looking worker poked his head through a hole in the door.

"Miss Swan? Mr. Cullen? Everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded wearily. I was exhausted. I looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning.

"Wells, just make your way to here and we can get you to safety and have a doctor check you out just in case." He said before retreating. I got up and started to make my way to the door.

EPOV

It just wasn't right. I had just wasted the past 8 hours with the most beautiful girl, sulking. I wasn't going to leave this room until we got things worked out.

"Bella wait!" I called after her.

"Why Edward? Obviously you won't wait for me. You didn't." she said as she kept walking. Away from me. I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers again.

"What are you talking about? Bella!"

She turned to face me. Even with tear streaks she was beautiful.

"I was going to forgive you Edward! But then you started making out with Santyna!" she yelled, tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

"What are you talking about? I never touched your neighbor! I've barely even talk to her!"

That shocked her. I watched various emotions play over her face. Shock, sorrow, doubt, anger. Crap, anger.

"You're lying Edward! That's all you say! Lies!"

She turned around and started walking away again. We were totally unaware of our audience. I caught her elbow.

"Bella, why are you trying so hard to push me away? Can't you see I love you?" I whispered into her ear. I heard her breathing hitch.

"Ed-Edward. How do I know you're not lying? Playing with me? Playing with my heart again. I loved you Edward. And you really hurt me." Loved? As in past tense?

"Loved?" I asked, hurt. What if all my efforts were in vain?

"Love. I love you Edward. And now I need to get over you." She whispered. But I stopped listening after the 'I love you.'

"That's all I needed to hear, love." And I pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Well, i got 5 reviews. Which is kind of sad. Have you guys ever wrote a story before? any idea how hard it is to get reviews? **

**Anyway, I'm going on a cruise on Sunday for a week! And by then my story'll be done! And I'll hopefully have the 1st chapter of my next story up. Not sure of the name yet but...**

**So PLS PLS PLS REVIEW!! if i'm in a good mood, i'll even post chapter 22 up today too :)**


	22. 22: I'll protect You

**My computer is so stupid! i wanted 2 upload this 5 but it froze and i had 2 restart it and yadayadayada!! so now its almost 6 and its finally uploaded!**

**so 2day was looking like crap becuase i totally 4got about my tutoring session- again. sigh how am i going 2 face him? again???**

**but then i read one of my reviews which totally made my day. **

**so id loved 2 thank my reviewers, but idk how to explain the stupidness of my computer so i wont. **

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: A CULLEN TWILIGHTER!!**

"_Loved?" I asked, hurt. What if all my efforts were in vain?_

"_Love. I love you Edward. And now I need to get over you." She whispered. _

"_That's all I needed to hear, love." And I pressed my lips to hers. _

**Chapter 22: I'll protect you**

BPOV

I couldn't help it. He was just too damn irresistible. I felt my arms go up and wrap themselves around his neck, my hands becoming tangled in his hair.

I felt him smile against my lips and felt his sigh of contentment. Then I pulled away. He frowned.

I walked towards the hole in the wall once again and climbed out.

EPOV

I followed behind her and the view was amazing. Her dress lifted so I could just barely make out the lining of her underwear.

Edward! Stop! You're a gentleman. Gentlemen don't look at lady's asses. No matter how good they look…

When we came out, I was assaulted by the noise. Sirens. The police and ambulance were present. Screaming. Fan girls were trying to claw their way to me. Crying. The manager of the Ritz looked like he was getting fired at the moment.

Then I realized that Bella had disappeared. Where was the girl now?

"Bella!" I shouted but there was no way that she would be able to hear me over all the noise.

I searched around, frantic. She had finally forgiven me too! If something had happened to her…there'd be hell to pay.

Then I heard her scream. I took off a sprint towards the direction of her scream. I needed to protect her. I pushed through the crowds of people, my head looking side to side for her.

I remembered my promise to her long ago. We had just gotten together and that vile Mike Newton was still after her…

_Flashback_

_I heard her gasp. What was going on? I was waiting for her to finish talking to me Mike. I was going to drive her home like I had been for the past week. The past week that we had been going out, blissfully happy. _

_At her locker, Mike stopped and asked to talk to her. Being the kind hearted person she was, she accepted. She told me to wait for her by the car. Being the considerate and non-jealous boyfriend I was, I agreed. _

_Who was I fooling? I was totally jealous. And not willing to give Mike a chance. I ran back toward the locker pod that was only 20 feet away. Bella was backed against a wall and her head turned, Mike advancing on her. _

_I always knew the boy had the hots for Bella, but really? This was like rape! I ran up to him and shoved him. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him. _

"_Bella was practically begging me to kiss her. And who am I to resist?" Mike said, being his usual cocky self. _

"_She's my girlfriend. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." I growled in his ear. _

"_Ha! She wants me Cullen. Deal with it." And he turned back to Bella who was on the verge to tears. "Now where were we?" _

_That was the last straw. Drawing back my arm, I punched him in the face. There was a loud crunching sound. And a lot of blood. I saw Bella begin to slide down the wall. Crap she fainted at the sight of blood. _

_I picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the hospital. I knew she wasn't physically injured but I didn't know how emotionally hurt she was. And she _had_ fainted, which wasn't good. Maybe she hit her head? _

_Idiot, you caught her! _

_I just drove on to the hospital where Carlisle looked startled. But he led me and Bella into a room and laid her on a bed. Took her pulse, looked at me like I was crazy- I was crazy in love with Bella- and then told me to just wait for her to wake up. _

_It didn't take long. About a minute later her eyelids fluttered open. _

"_Edward?" she croaked. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked, worried. _

_She looked around her. Understanding lit her eyes. "Where's Mike?" she whispered with fear. What had that idiot done to her?_

"_Don't worry Bella. I'll protect you. I promise." I wanted to add forever and always, but I couldn't. It would seem creepy stalkerish. _

_She smiled. _

And now I was breaking that god damn promise!

What if she was hurt? What if she was in pain? Then I'd never be able to live with myself!

I sprinted around the building. I knew Bella didn't like attention. She'd want to be out of the public eye. Which would be the perfect spot for some creeper to attack her.

I finally spotted her.

"Bella!"

And what I saw had me growling. My hands balled up in fists as it all clicked. Someone had hell to pay tonight.

**Cliff hanger! But some people wanted more of the 'feel' of Bella and Edward's relationship before the whole…drama, Bella leaving, etc. **

**Please review! **

**oh and if my computer stops being retarded and will allow me 2 check my email, i'll post 2 more chapter 2day :)**

**-sweet16994**


	23. 23: In front of Millions

**Yay my computer stopped being stupid!!!**

**so now i can thank my wonderful reviewers: **officially. dazzled. 28, aamayzaintwilight2, a Cullen twilighter, His. Butter. Sctoch. Gold. Eyes, Alltheabove, 4everbellaxedward, bloomsky, twilightfan18, rockin-punk

**and i'd like to dedicate this chapter to His. Butter. Scotch. Gold. Eyes **

_"Bella!"_

_And what I saw had me growling. My hands balled up in fists as it all clicked. Someone had hell to pay tonight._

**Chapter 22: In front of Millions**

EPOV

"Alice!" I yelled, pissed.

She looked up at me, surprised. She didn't even have the decency to look ashamed!

"Oh hey brother dear. What's up?"

"What's up? Are you seriously asking me that? You locked me and Bella up in a room for 8 hours!" I shrieked. I saw hurt flash across Bella's face.

"Not that it wasn't worth it Alice. But really? How the hell did you do it? And why? And why are you here?"

She was grinning maliciously. Well, more evily. Like she had a plan. What more could she be planning?

"Well, I knew you and Bella over here were still too stubborn to make up. But Charlie called me cause he saw it too. And then I got Jasper and Charlie to board a plane with me to…lock you in. We melted the handles and the hinges and cut down the palm tree. It was fun." Alice said this as if it was an everyday occurrence. I smiled. Her plan worked. Indirectly.

"Oh and you see, I was going to leave before you noticed but when I heard screaming, I kind of figured I might need to stay here for Bella if you two didn't make up. But I saw that kiss at the end Edward." And she smirked. Stupid, wonderful, brilliant sister that I loved so much.

"Thanks Alice. I guess." And I frowned.

"Bella are you alright? I heard you scream."

"Oh yea well I came out here for a breather and your dear sister decided to jump at me from behind the shadows. Then I realized who it was." She laughed at the memory. But I didn't think it was funny. I was so worried that she was hurt. I sighed. I was overprotective.

"You guys should go out before they think you've been kidnapped." Alice stated. But I knew she had something up her sleeve. I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Well, shoo shoo. You don't want to keep your fans waiting!" and she shoved us towards the blinding lights. I knew she was planning something. I'd just have to find it out before it was too late.

APOV

I was grinning like an idiot. Now that Bella and Edward had made up, I just needed to give them a little push in the right direction. Yeah they were young, but their love was true love. And there was no way they could back out of it either, since it was going to be in front of millions.

EPOV

What was she planning? She had that evil glint in her eyes. It couldn't be good. Then again, nothing she planned was.

APOV

We finally made it around the building. Flashing lights, screaming reporters, shrieking fans. Moving on!

"Hi I'm Shelby from CNN. How do you feel?" she directed her questions at Edward and Bella. But I was going to do them the honors of answering for them.

"Hi Shelby I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. They feel great. So in love. Like they have been since freshmen year. Aren't they the most adorable couple?"

Shelby looked at me confused, raising her eyebrows. I urged her on with my eyes. She better not mess this up.

"Um…alright. How do you feel Ms. Cullen about your brother's new fame." She must have thought that I wanted to be famous. On the TV. Yeah right.

"This isn't about me. Let's talk about the two love birds next to me." Shelby looked confused. I just continued grinning. "As I was saying, they've known, and loved, each other forever.

And I know they're young and all, but true love doesn't judge on age, right? Once you meet that special someone, you know they're going to be with you through thick and thin, no

matter how many fights you get in."

I looked at Bella and Edward meaningfully. They blushed. I smirked.

"So these two stars, who are deeply in love and so lucky to have each other, well, Edward's been wanting to ask Bella this question. He just needs a little push."

Bella was confused. "What do you need to ask Edward? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Haha! She was so clueless.

Edward on the other hand got it. He was scowling, sending me death glares. But at the same time, his eyes were bright and excited. He'd thank me for this one day. Unless Bella

rejected him in front of millions. But she'd only do that if she had a heart of stone. And she didn't.

"Yes Edward? What is it you want to ask?" Shelby held the microphone closer to him. He grimaced. I guess he was nervous she'd say no. I sighed.

"Nothing. I have no idea what my sister's talking about."

"Ah come on Edward you can tell me!" Shelby said, as if they were best friends. Edward was fidgeting. I knew he wanted to ask but was nervous.

"Edward! You better ask before I ask for you! And you don't want to seem like a wimp now do you? You big, courageous, handsome, most wanted movie star?" I glared at him. He was making this so difficult!

He finally got the guts to do it. He turned to Bella and held his left hand in his. Then he got down on one knee. I smiled. About time.

Bella gasped. She looked like she was going to faint. I growled at her. If she did then she'd better plan on spending the next few years of her life at the mall.

"Bella? I love you with all my heart. I know I've hurt you in the past, and I regret that deeply. But this is true love, I can feel it. And you've found it in your heart to forgive me for all the

wrong I have done. I don't deserve such a wonderful, caring, brilliant, beautiful woman like yourself. But you feel like I do by returning that love. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the

honor of becoming my wife?"

-:-

**um wow. so i know i promised 3 chapters today. and dont worry, i will. i just want to give you wonderful readers a little time to...process it lol**

**next chapter: does she say yes? haha the faster you review the faster you'll find out her answer **

**oh cool! when you copy and paste something, it pastes it twice!! srry..easily distracted lol**

**-sweet16994**


	24. 24: a shoulder to cry on

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! this is the second to last chapter and i kind of sped through the end because i know it's so overdone.**

**OH AND ID LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: aamayzaintwilight2!!! thanks so much for the support!**

_"Bella? I love you with all my heart. I know I've hurt you in the past, and I regret that deeply. But this is true love, I can feel it. And you've found it in your heart to forgive me for all the wrong I have done. I don't deserve such a wonderful, caring, brilliant, beautiful woman like yourself. But you feel like I do by returning that love. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

**Chapter 24: a shoulder to cry on**

BPOV

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I mean, yeah I loved Edward but weren't we a bit young? And Alice did push him into a corner so I'd kind of have to say yes. But shouldn't I do what I wanted? I didn't want to be pushed into a marriage. But then again, this was in front of millions and I didn't want to embarrass him but then again, we had just gotten back together but not officially.

I saw James shoot daggers my way. Shoot how long had I been like this, quiet while Edward stayed on one knee looking like an idiot. All was quiet. No one was talking. Waiting for me.

I saw hurt flash across Edward's face. Then I smiled.

"Yes." I whispered so only those close to me could hear me.

Edward smiled and got up, kissing me. I laughed. I realized how much I really _did _want to be his wife.

"So…where's my ring?" I asked, joking.

Edward laughed, running his hand through his hair. "It was kind of a last minute decision to do it here and now, in front of the whole world." He said, glaring at Alice.

EPOV

I was so worried she was going to say no. She was biting her lip and I could see her debating internally.

I was about to get up, totally mortified and say it's alright to say no, when I heard her say yes. So quiet that I almost missed it.

I stood up and grasped the love of my life in my arms. She said yes. She was going to marry me. And I knew her well enough that she meant it. She wasn't going to back down once we got a private room.

If she really didn't want to marry me, she would have said no. In front of millions. It would seem cruel, but it was actually better than having her say yes, lifting my spirits, then tell me she meant no. And everyone would know- no wedding means she didn't want to embarrass me in front of everyone.

_Stop Edward! She said yes!_

I smiled again.

Then Bella said something, surprising me as always. "So, where's my ring?"

I laughed, running my hand through my hair.

"It was kind of a last minute decision to do it here and now, in front of the whole world." I said, glaring at Alice. And I hated to admit it, but before I could have sworn that what she was planning couldn't have been good. But it really wasn't that bad.

Bella's tinkling laugh rang in my ears. "Don't worry love, we can go ring shopping soon. Any ring you want." I whispered in her ear. I smirked as I saw her shiver. This was by far the best night of my life. Well, technically day.

**6 months later….**

EPOV

"I love you Bella."

"As I love you."

We had just finished the movie and were celebrating by going out to dinner. I watched with satisfaction as Bella took a sip of her wine-even though she wasn't legal yet- with her left hand, my ring sparkling on her finger. It was simple yet elegant.

A white gold band with a large diamond in the middle and even more tiny diamonds surrounding it.

While we were eating, the paparazzi were outside, waiting for us to come out. They were most definitely and evening killer. But we'd go out the employee door.

When we got home, we lay on my bed in my house. She had her tongue in my mouth and my hands were slipping up her shirt. She felt so good on top of me.

Then I turned so she was on the bottom. I smirked as her breathing caught.

"Did I tell you I loved you yet?" I asked quietly.

"Only about a million or two times today." She replied, just as quiet.

But then we stopped talking. I covered her mouth with mine and I heard her moan. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. Then we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Love, we should stop. We don't want to take it too far."

"What if I want to take it that far?" Bella asked, smirking.

She had no idea how much I wanted to just strip her naked and make love to her, but I controlled myself. Just barely.

"Remember our discussion? Wait until we're married." She sighed. I rolled off of her as we both tried to keep our emotions in hand.

Then Bella's phone rang. She sluggishly sat up to get it.

"What?" I almost laughed at her greeting.

I heard buzzing on the other sound. Whoever was talking was talking an awful lot. Then I heard Bella gasp. She was shaking her head slowly, side to side. Tears were already running down her cheeks.

What was wrong? I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. She leaned back into me, her chest racked with sobs.

"No no no no no." she nodded her head and then hung up. She was gasping for air.

"Love, what's wrong?" I hated to see her hurt like this.

"Renee. Sh-she got into an accident."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I knew the answer but I asked the question anyway. Just to be sure.

"Is-Is she okay?"

"N-no. Sh-she died!" Bella wailed, burying her head in my chest. I didn't expect her to say it so blatantly, but shock tended to do that to people.

I knew nothing I said could make her feel better. Not yet. She knew she couldn't have done anything to stop it. But she was still in pain.

"I'll be here for you Bella. I'll be standing strong next to you forever. I'll cut down anyone who stands in your way. I'll protect you from anyone who means ill harm. And I'll love you

forever and always. Never doubt that." And she cried herself to sleep in my arms.

I knew what I said wouldn't make her feel better about her mother's death. But I knew it would help lessen her pain, knowing I'd always be there, a steady shoulder to cry on.

-:-

**okay not my best but i really wanted to end this story to start on the next. **

**oh and to be obnoxious: **

**TWILIGHT COMES OUT TONIGHT!!! **

**i wish i could go see it, but i have to get up 6 am.....grrr.....**

**anyway, REVIEW!!!!**

**preview: **

"Edward. I'm pregnant."

"That's good Bella. Right? Aren't you happy? Excited?" I was really worried when she shook her head. Oh God….

"Bella?" she was sobbing silently.

"I don't want it Edward."

***gasp!**


	25. 25: Time Flies

**LAST CHAPTER :(**

**well, first i'd like to say this was alot of fun, seeing how this was my first story!! thx so much for reviewing**

**second, a big hand to everyone whose ever reviewed: **appirates, .28, aamayzaintwilight2, xmillyx5, XxRosalinexX., Pixiemaster34. starburstsarah, pinkngreen234, girlwithwings2, japhiayeo, ..Eyes., peacesss2, tangelolu, hawaiilovers, bloomsky, crazycass, twilite addict, A Cullen twilighter, twilightxfanx, TwilightLUVER786, Alltheabove, 4everbellaxedward, twilightfan18, rockin-punk, snoodles, japhY, jasper's lil pixie,

**thirdly, i AM writing a new story, but NOT a sequel to this one. for some reason, i feel that a sequel's not really needed. but, i can do one. im going 2 post a section of my new story on the bottom. i'm only going to work on ONE story at a time, if you really want a sequel, then tell me in your review! i'll work on it after i finish Dying for Love!!!**

**fourthly, i know this is somewhat rushed...but i feel it's kind of overdone.... soo, its rushed and enjoy!!**

**and fifth, most important: I'M GOING 2 C TWILIGHT SOOON!!!!!! YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!**

"_I'll be here for you Bella. I'll be standing strong next to you forever. I'll cut down anyone who stands in your way. I'll protect you from anyone who means ill harm. And I'll love you forever and always. Never doubt that." And she cried herself to sleep in my arms. _

_I knew what I said wouldn't make her feel better about her mother's death. But I knew it would help lessen her pain, knowing I'd always be there, a steady shoulder to cry on. _

Chapter 25: Time flies

**3 years later**

EPOV

Bella was now 20 and I 21. And today was our wedding day. Finally. I don't know how we restrained ourselves for so long, but we did. We managed.

And Bella was almost healed after her mother's death. Charlie on the other hand… he was okay. He didn't drink surprisingly. He devoted himself to his work, becoming cold and detached. To everyone except Bella. Because she was all he had left.

I shook my head, hoping to shake those thoughts out too. Today was the day I got married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

We were the last couple to do so of course. Even Alice, my little sister, got married before me. And so did Emmett and Rosalie, but that was expected. They were always so passionate, always so…so fast moving.

"Edward you okay?" Emmett whispered to me. We were standing at the alter already. He probably thought I was having last minute worries that Bella was going to leave me at the alter because I had shaken my head earlier. But I knew my Bella would never do that.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a bit nervous." I replied.

"Don't worry about it. She loves you dude. Anyone can see that. Oh look here she comes!" he whispered shouted back at me. I rolled my eyes.

Then my heart stopped. There was my Bella. She was gorgeous. In a strapless white gown with beading along the bust. Her hear was curled at the bottom and she wore a tiara with the veil flowing behind her. In her hands were a bouquet of roses, white and red.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. This was the wonderful woman I was going to marry.

After the priest finished droning on and on about the building blocks of marriage- friendship, love and trust, which Bella and I had- we finally were released to be congratulated by our friends, as a married couple.

Alice was crying, Esme was sobbing and Rosalie was grinning widely. Emmett was actually red eyes while Jasper was laughing at him. And Carlisle, he was laughing and crying at the same time.

When the wedding was finally over, we took the limo to the airport where we caught a private jet to Hollywood. We stayed at the Ritz, the exact same Ritz where Bella and I were fortunate enough to spend 8 hours locked up together in. After this, we were going to go on a one month cruise around the world.

Once again, we spend 8 hours locked up in the Ritz. This time though, we stayed and slept in each other's arms.

**4 months later…**

EPOV

"Edward. We need to talk. It's important."

Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. Did she want a divorce already? I thought over the last 4 months…we hadn't fought at all! Had she met someone new? Of course I wouldn't resent her decision- she deserved happiness. And I wouldn't let it show how much it hurt me. I put on a brave face, waiting for the words to break my heart.

"Edward. I'm pregnant." Bella said calmly. Well, I could tell she was scared. Frightened. Frantic. Terrified. Where's the happiness? Weren't girls supposed to be all happy about it? Wait, was it even my child? What if it wasn't! Maybe that's why she was all panicky…

"That's good Bella. Right? Aren't you happy? Excited?" I was really worried when she shook her head. Oh God….

"Bella?" she was sobbing silently.

"I don't want it Edward." I gasped. She…she didn't want it? Was in not mine? Was that the matter? Or maybe she was truly scared….

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. Why didn't she want the creation of our love?

"I'm scared Edward. I'm too young. And…and I don't think I'd be a good mother. I'm not ready Edward." She said.

Was that what it was about? I felt awful for doubting her…

"Bella! You'd make a great mom! I know you would. Trust me." I murmured. I walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Edward, I'm not ready." She said again.

"What are you suggesting we do then? An abortion? I don't think so!" I could feel the irrational anger boiling up. Why would she want to kill our creation of love? Our baby?

"Edward… I don't know! I just know I'm not ready. Look what happened to my mom and dad Edward! They got married too young and had me. And now where are they? Divorced! And my mom's dead and my dad's…" she couldn't finish. She was crying too hard.

But I understood where she was getting at. She was afraid that a child might break us apart.

"Nothing could break us apart love. Esme and Carlisle got married young too. And had twins. And look at them. They're perfectly fine." I said soothingly. She needed to understand that not all parents were like hers.

She hiccupped and then hugged me back.

"Then I'm going to be a mother?" she asked tentatively. I nodded.

And her face broke into a huge smile. My eyes widened at the change sudden change of emotions. Note to self: pregnant woman are very- and I mean very- moody.

**5 months later…**

BPOV

"Come on Bella you can do it! Just one more push!"

I was at the hospital giving birth to my first child. Edward was holding my hand and Carlisle was delivering the baby. Well, helping. I was the one doing the work. Pushing. Shoving. Screaming. Crying. Childbirth hurt. A lot.

"Congratulations Bella! Would you like to hold your baby boy?" Carlisle asked. But he didn't really need to. Of course I wanted to hold my child. The child I just spent the last 7 hours giving birth to.

"Aww aren't you cute. Yes you are, yes you are!" I loved my baby already. She was adorable and had Edward's eyes. Brilliant emeralds.

Edward watched with a large smile on his face. I handed our child over to him.

"Here you go Edward. And she even has your eyes!" I exclaimed. But Edward wasn't listening. He was looking at our child with pure love.

"So what are we going to name her?" I whispered.

"Renee. After your mother Bella." I was so shocked. I didn't know whether or not to object or to agree. But I just nodded my head when Edward locked eyes with me. He could be pretty stubborn if he wanted to.

"But the next one, if it's a girl, will be named Elizabeth and if it's a boy, Edward." I looked up at him and he was smiling. I could pretty stubborn too.

"Good. I plan on having more children too." He said, his cool breath brushing across my face.

"You? I'm the one giving birth over here." I joked.

He laughed and we were truly a happy family. Mother, Father, daughter moment. My life was perfect.

* * *

**how many of you actually read the A/N at the beginning? well, its VERY important, so read it! but im nice, so im going to copy and paste it again down here :)**

******VERY IMPORTANT**

**i AM writing a new story, but NOT a sequel to this one. for some reason, i feel that a sequel's not really needed. ****but, i can do one. **

**im going 2 post a section of my new story on the bottom. i'm only going to work on ONE story at a time. so, my dear readers, if you really want a sequel, then tell me in your review! i'll work on it after i finish Dying for Love!!!**

**Dying for Love:**

**Bella has 6 months to live. She was the good girl who was quiet and reserved. She decides to break out of her shell, meeting Edward, someone who lives for eternity. He doesn't understand her and tries to figure her out. What happens when he does? EXB vamps included!**

"I'm so sorry Ms. Swan, but it seems as if you have a form of deadly cancer. It's too late. And there doesn't seem to be a way to…to save you. You have approximately… 6 months to live. I'm sorry. I'll give you a minute alone." The doctor said before leaving.

My mom burst into tears. I just sat there, stunned. I was…I was…dying? Truly dying? At the young, fruitful age of 16? I couldn't cry. I wanted to. I wanted to cry for my loss. My loss of my life.

But all I could feel was anger. Not at the doctor. He was just doing his job. But at myself. I was always so restrained. 'I can't go. I'm sorry I have homework.' Or 'no thanks, I'll just sit here and watch you make a fool of yourself and have fun because I'm too scared.'

I was disappointed with my life. I needed to make it better. But could I? I had 6 months to live. 6. That was…180 days. Half a year.

I wanted to be crazy. I wanted to have fun. I wanted to go sky diving, ride a motorcycle, and do something else life threatening. Not like it mattered. I was dying. I was going to die.

My mom just stared at me, crying, with her gloved hand over her mouth. Yea, we were rich. So we could afford to move. We could afford to buy me a motorcycle. And we could afford to find something life threatening.

My mom continued to cry, her hand over her mouth, shaking her head and apologizing. Why was she apologizing? It wasn't like it was her fault.

"Mom. Mom. Renee. It's fine. I'll live." Hold that. No I won't. "Okay, fine. I won't. But I want to make these next 6 months the best of my life."

I wasn't even tearing up. How pathetic. Well, it was actually pathetic that I came here for a simple fall. I was captain of my soccer team and slipped on the wet grass. Oops. But my mom, being mom, rushed me to the hospital.

"Mom. When I'm seconds from death, when I see my life flash before my eyes, I want it to be something I'm proud of. Something….something I'm glad that I lived. Right now, I'm not. So, pack your bags! We're moving….moving to…ummm….a small town in….Washington!" I shouted. I was actually getting excited. I smiled brilliantly. A new life!

My family was very well-known, an old lineage with a reputation to hold. Unfortunately. I had standards. And now, we were moving, moving away from those standards.

I looked at my mom. She was still sobbing. I sighed. This might take awhile.

"Bella. I can't lose you! I've lost Charlie, I've lost my parents, I can't lose you!" she sobbed.

Charlie was my dad who died in a tragic car accident when I was 15. He had the chocolate eyes that always sparkled with humor, the laugh lines around his eyes, and the dimples that could always make me smile. He was reckless and kind of careless. But he was fun.

I smiled weakly. "I'll say hi to him in heaven." I whispered. Then I started to worry. I was going to heaven, right?

Church every Sunday- check. Praying before bed and dinner- check. Dressing modestly- check. Obeying my mom- check. Doing good in school- check.

Then I stopped myself. I was going to be a new me. Someone not so organized. Someone…. Someone free and fun. Someone like my dad.

**i'm posting this chapter later today!!**


End file.
